The Window
by cullen-gal1983
Summary: Bella sees a strange figure outside her bedroom window late one night. Edward is on the hunt. What happens when they meet? AU, OOC, lemons in later chapters with a rather delicious Darkward! My first ever fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Window.**

**Edward, Bella**

**Rated M**

**Chapter One.**

It was raining, again. Every night for the past week all I had heard was the soft drumming of the large drops hitting the trees, the earth, and my god damn window. Every night was the same as I awoke to the sound tapping against the cold, hard glass. I had started to notice it didn't seem to bother me too much anymore, other than the wakeful nights I was having, and I groaned realising my body was slowly becoming accustomed to the familiarity of it all.

Three weeks and two days I had been stuck in this hell hole. Pretending everything was ok and trying to convince my mother that this was what I wanted. I knew she wanted to travel, see the world before she became too "old and decrepit" as she had put it. I told her that was a long way off, but she just shook her head and I flinched at the sad look upon her face as she realised she wasn't getting any younger. Obviously while I was still in high school she couldn't swan off to Egypt or Peru with me in tow, so I offered to move in with Charlie, my dad, for a while...just till she got back.

So here I was. Stuck in Forks. The wettest, coldest, greyest place I had ever known. Here I was listening to the rain while snuggled up under the comfort of my huge purple duvet.

I tossed my head to the side and rubbed my eyes. Realising I was never going to get back to sleep, I stretched my body out across the bed and slowly sat up, tucking my knees under my chin and letting out a sigh. My bedside clock read 2.30am,

_Jeez was I ever going to get any sleep while living here? _

I threw back the bed covers and pulled at the band holding my hair back. I let my long chocolate brown waves fall down my back and shivered as they tickled the soft skin there.

I rose out of bed, taking care not to trip over the many books that lay scattered at my bedside, and made my way over to the window. Looking out, the world looked black. I could barely make out the tips of the trees against the midnight blue above. I put my hand to the glass, feeling the chill of the air from outside and glanced up trying to spot even the hint of a star between the thick rainclouds that gloomed over the sky. It was only a light drizzle tonight, which made a change from the usual heavy downpours we'd had the previous three nights.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of white flash past the edge of our yard, just on the edge of the trees. I turned to look and saw it again, clearer this time. It appeared to stalk through the front line of the trees, hunched over in a sort of crouch, appearing and disappearing between each trunk. Suddenly, it stopped. It turned what looked like its head and looked directly at me. I gasped, it was a man.

I fell to the floor, hiding under the sill of my window. My breath hitched and I started to panic. Why would a man be stalking through the woods like this, at this hour? I waited for my heart rate to slow slightly and, holding my breath, I turned to face the wall and peeked up over the windowsill.

Nothing.

I glanced left and right and found no movement. I stood, pressing both hands to the glass and peering into the darkness trying to find some kind of proof that what I had seen was real.

_Great, I'm going crazy now too._

Just as I was about to turn and head back into bed with one of my books I saw someone step from behind the largest tree at the edge of the wood. I stared, unable to move as the figure walked forward towards the house. I could hear the screaming in my head, telling me to go, hide, get Charlie. I felt all the muscles seize in my body as I watched the man stop in the very centre of the grass.

I had never seen anyone so beautiful in all my life. Even from this distance I could see his thick bronze hair styled into perfect disarray. I could make out his perfectly chiselled features, his jaw strong and sharp, and his nose in perfect symmetry down the centre of his glistening white face. He looked like an angel, fallen in the night and seeking refuge in my yard. As I followed the lines of his face, I marvelled how his hair flopped into his beautiful _red_ eyes.

_No, that can't be right. Must be the light reflecting from the lamp at the back door, that's all._

Still, I couldn't shake off the feeling of unease as I found myself caught in his stare. I gathered the strength to close my eyes, just for a moment, trying to break the spell that seemed to be holding me, causing me to have no control over my body. I felt a rush of wind and my stomach flipped and when I opened my eyes only a second later I was stood, out in the middle of the yard....alone.

I looked around and could see no one. Realising I could move my limbs again, since I was no longer trapped in his gaze, I turned to make a run for the back door, all the while freaking out about how I got from the sanctuary of my bedroom to the harsh, wet weather outside.

As I turned I hit a cold, hard wall. I held my hands out to cushion the blow and as my fingers searched the source of my obstruction I heard a sharp intake of breath which did not come from my own lips. I dropped my arms to my side, eyes down, I saw two brown leather boots on the floor in front of me. I froze, realising now who those boots must belong to. As I studied the boots, too scared to even lift my head the slightest, I realised I had no shoes on, my toes brushing against the cold, wet grass beneath them. My eyes travelled up my own body as I instantly became aware I was still wearing the clothes I had slept in. My dark blue boy shorts and white vest....and that was it. I began to notice how the rest of my body was starting to glisten as the rain fell down my skin and began to soak through my clothes.

"Who...who are you?" I whispered not looking up from the boots in front of me.

"You...your scent...your mind..."

It came out so quickly I could hardly make out the words. The voice from the man in front of me was like velvet, so musical, I wanted to sink into those words and wrap myself around them.

I stole all the courage I could muster and slowly trained my eyes upwards. I noticed his dark grey pants moulded perfectly to his thighs and hips. He wore an ivory button down shirt with the sleeves un-cuffed and rolled halfway up his forearm. I saw the pale white skin pulled taught over his toned arm and longed to reach out and touch it. I could tell he was in good shape as the buttons on his shirt pulled ever so slightly from the hardened chest I could faintly make out underneath. As my eyes travelled past his neck and over his perfect lips I stopped in dead shock at the colour of the eyes that stared back at me.

_RED._

His eyes were a deep, rich red holding me in a trance that made my stomach twist and my body shiver. I was everywhere and nowhere. I sensed nothing but him as I fell deeper into those eyes. My mind was spinning and my heart was racing. I couldn't tell if it was fear or want but something inside me burned as I heard him speak.

"I can't read you. Tell me what you are thinking?"

That voice, which sang right into my soul, pulled me from the depths and brought me back to the present. Edging ever so slightly closer to this angel before me, I breathed out the truth,

"I was wondering who...or what...you are?"

He looked at me with such concentration I thought his head might explode from the sheer force of it.

"Your name?" he sounded frustrated.

"Bella." I replied.

"Bella...." he repeated, softer now.

At that moment I knew I would give him whatever it was he came for. Hearing my name on his lips sent a fire burning through my body straight to my core. I almost lunged at him, this strange and amazing creature before me, right then and there. He must have sensed my feelings and he cocked his head to the side and gave me the sexiest grin I have ever seen. My knees weakened beneath me and, just as I sensed myself beginning to fall, I felt a very cold hand grab me forcefully buy the arm and swoop me up. He cradled me in his arms and suddenly I felt us flying through the air towards the trees. I looked down to see the grass blur beneath us and realised we weren't flying, he was running, he was so fast I couldnt make anything out around me. Everything merged into one, the ground into the bushes, the trees into the sky, me into him. It was terrifying yet exhilarating and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me as we came to a stop.

I reached out my arms to steady myself on the tree next to me unsure as to where I was or why he had brought me here. As I caught my breath I turned my face upwards and noticed there was no rain as we sheltered under the canopy of the trees. I shuddered from the cold and looked around.

"Where are you? Please?" I wasn't quite sure what I was begging for. I wanted him to appear, to move close to me, to hold me. I wanted to hear his voice and sink into him, though why was still baffling me.

Without warning I felt a cold breath on my neck and a blanket wrap around my shoulders. My body stiffened then relaxed as I leaned back into him. The rational side of my brain was still telling me to run. I knew I should get away, escape from this dark stranger who my head feared, but I couldn't. My heart, soul and body wanted me to stay and touch that cold white skin, to run my fingers up his torso and into his hair which looked as soft as silk.

"You are different, Bella." He whispered, so close to me his breath tickled my ear. "You should not be here. Were you the same as everyone else, I would have taken you before now."

As my brow creased in confusion, I turned my head up and to the side to look at him.

"What do you want from me?" I stuttered, fear creeping up into my throat and sticking there.

"You, Oh my dear Bella, I came for you, to...taste you...but now... how can I?"

I felt him run his index finger slowly over the pulse point in my neck as he took a deep breath in. I tilted my head to the side allowing him further access to me and heard him swallow heavily. The sound caused my heart to race at a speed I didn't even know was possible. I could feel the heat rising up my body and knew my face must have gone a deep shade of crimson.

"You are so quiet." He cooed into me. "I have never...tell me, what are you thinking...right now."

His tone, though forceful, had a hint of encouragement to it. I succumbed to my desires and turned to face him. Hugging the blanket into me I looked up at him through my lashes and took half a step forward. The rubies that were his eyes bore into mine and I almost lost my thoughts right there. Taking a deep breath I reached my hand out to feel his chest as I told him,

"I think you know what I want. I don't know why but I need to...feel you."

I closed my eyes as my hand landed on his shirt. I ran my fingers between the buttons and flipped one open exposing some of his chest. I placed my hand under his shirt and my eyes flew open. Not only was he as cold as ice, I could feel no heartbeat under the muscles beneath his shirt. My mind couldn't focus on what was in front of me. I shook my head as I tried to understand what that could mean.

_No heartbeat? What is he...dead?_

As our eyes met he tipped his head to the side and the grin that plastered his face was almost evil. He started moving, closing the space between us further causing me to step back. As he stalked forward, hunched slightly as if ready to pounce, I turned and started running. My body now catching up with what my instincts already knew. I was in trouble.

As I ran I felt the stones and branches beneath my feet scrape and cut into me. I hit my toe against a jagged rock and fell forward into the foot of a tree. Scrabbling up the coarse bark I turned just in time to see this fallen angel bound up into the air and land with a soft thud right in front of me, backing me into the tree. As my back scraped against the bark I realised I had lost the blanket during the chase. I closed my eyes and tried with all my might to fuse myself into the tree, merge and disappear into the rough flesh of the obstruction behind me.

"Hmmmm...I thought you wanted this, my Bella. I thought you wanted to feel me. Oh, you have no idea how I can make you feel. Don't you see? I owe you. You have given me the greatest gift. I could not lose you now. The silence...it's...you're...perfect."

The awe in his voice was oozing into me and I slowly opened my eyes to see him smiling, a warm, inviting smile that eased my tension a little. He raised his hand and traced his fingers over my forehead, looking into me with fascination and something else, I wasn't sure what, but it made me feel so...special.

"Maybe I should get back. My dad might notice I am gone." I pleaded, hoping he would turn us round and take me back.

"He is sleeping." He replied.

"How do you know?" I asked him, wondering how he could possibly know that, we must have been at least a couple of miles from the house.

"I can hear him breathing. He is deep in sleep Bella."

He gave me a smirk as though he had just told me something really clever and I scowled back.

"You can..._hear_ him?"

Then it dawned on me, his speed, his cold skin, his eyes, his lack of a heartbeat. It all came crashing down around me. The trees started to swirl around me and the earth beneath my feet suddenly felt spongy and uneven. I couldn't see clearly, everything looked fuzzy as I felt myself begin to fall, letting the darkness envelope me.

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**The Window**

**Chapter Two**

My awareness came back slowly, one sense at a time. The first thing to hit me was the smell. It was heavenly. It was crisp leaves, cinnamon, warm earth and honey. I sucked in a long, deep breath, relishing each flavour hitting the back of my tongue. It took me back to my childhood, kicking leaves in the autumn and curling up by the fire. I could almost smell the smokiness of it.

Then there were the sounds. I heard the crackling roar of a fire, which would explain the smell, with the occasional splintering snaps and pops as the wood dried out. I could hear a faint rustling coming from somewhere maybe a few feet away, the pages being turned in a book perhaps.

I felt the feather soft blanket, or rug, that I must have been laying on, my fingers playing with the fibres slightly as I became aware of my surroundings.

I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to want to stay closed. I remembered what had happened before I blacked out, replaying it in my mind behind my closed lids. I remember the chase, the fear but something else. Something irrational, insane even. I had wanted this monster to touch me, it was downright crazy. But heaven help me, I did. Even now.

His words came back to me, causing me to shiver, but not with cold or fear...well maybe some fear.

"_Hmmmm...I thought you wanted this, my Bella. I thought you wanted to feel me. Oh, you have no idea how I can make you feel. Don't you see? I owe you. You have given me the greatest gift. I could not lose you now. The silence...it's...you're...perfect."_

The thrill that ran through my body as he had said this could not be denied. I didn't fully understand what he meant about the silence and him owing me but I did remember my last thought as I fell into the darkness, the last word that ran through my mind...

..._Vampire._

"Bella." A soft voice called me from somewhere beyond my feet.

I stayed still, not wanting him to know I was awake. Not till I had figured out what I was going to do. How I was going to escape.

"I know you are awake my Bella...I can hear the change in your heart beat." He spoke again.

I could tell from his voice he must have been smirking, as his words hung in the air.

Keeping my eyes closed, afraid of what I might see, I pulled in a shaky breath taking in the calming scent which surrounded me and whispered,

"Where am I?"

"Home, I have brought you home." He soothed, I heard a shuffling again.

I let out a breath as I heard those words. Home, he had brought me home. I was so overwhelmed with the relief I blinked my eyes open and sat upright, a little too quickly as my head began to spin. In my daze I brought my hands up to my head to try and steady myself and keep the world from spinning round me. It was then that I noticed the thick, midnight blue carpet beyond the dark grey rug that I laid upon.

This wasn't my carpet, this wasn't my rug.

As my eyes began to focus again I took in my surroundings. I was in a room, a dark room; the only light was from the roaring fire place not too far to my left. It rose up from the floor almost reaching the ceiling. It was beautiful, framed with intricate ornate swirls and leaves and patterns carved into a dark, almost black, wood. The fire was so beautiful, long licks of the flames reaching way above my head and the embers dancing in the immense stone fireplace.

The walls were a mix of dark grey and bluish stones in all different shades, untouched and perfect in their beauty. Large paintings hung on all the walls, some full of beauty and colour, others dark and sinister depicting grotesque images I found myself flinching away from.

The heavy, deep blue drapes, hung in luxurious swags, framing the windows, of which there were two, opposite the fire. They were drawn and gathered in heavy piles along the floor.

As I brought my eyes down the curtains I noticed, sat on a large antique leather couch, the man who had brought me here. He sat motionless, like a perfectly sculpted stone statue, staring right at me. He gave me that sexy crooked grin again before flicking his tongue out, as if tasting the air like some kind of lizard, and returning it behind his flawless lips.

"This...this isn't...my home..." I stuttered, unable to take my eyes away from his.

He rose from where he was sitting, placing a book down on the couch, and moved gracefully towards me. He moved like nothing I had ever witnessed before, not in a man anyway, his lithe body closing the space between us as I sat, legs stretched out in front of me, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

As he approached he knelt down by my left foot and tenderly caressed the soft skin at my ankle. I had never had a man touch me before, but as his fingers traced the delicate area, I felt I might explode there and then. Goosebumps began to rise up my still bare legs and the tiny hairs on my arms stood on end. It felt like my whole body was charged with electricity, and I almost closed my eyes to the feelings building from deep within.

"This _is_ your home now, my sweet." His voice still velvet and smooth but I detected a hint of warning behind his words, daring me to argue.

I was so shocked at his words I couldn't think. Questions raced through my mind as I stared in disbelief at his absurd statement.

"What? This isn't my...? I can't...I have a family...Who are you? What the hell do you want with...?"

"Bella!" He cut me off, his voice raised only slightly but it was enough to convince me to shut the hell up and listen. If what I suspected was true, I didn't want to give this _creature_ any excuse to do what I feared he was capable of. I focused on my hands picking the dirt from under my nails as a distraction and so as not to look him in the eyes again.

"Bella..." I jumped at the proximity of his voice. I sensed he was much closer now and I felt a cold finger stroke under my chin as he gently coaxed my eyes up to meet his, he was inches away from my face, his eyes gazing intently into mine, as if he was willing me to understand something.

"You must understand, we are meant to be, you and I. There is no other like you, in the world, anywhere. You are perfect, so silent, you cannot leave me. You are _mine._"

As he spoke that last word, I felt my heart race, pounding as if wanting to escape out of my chest and leap into his. Somewhere, deep inside, I did want to be his.

_Crazy Bella...what are you doing? He isn't human, you know this..._

Yet, I didn't know this. Not for certain. I had to know, I had to ask, to be sure.

"I...I think I know what you are." Glancing back down at my hands again, embarrassed at the absurdity of my thoughts and fears.

"..And what am I?" I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, just for a moment, and then it was gone, replaced by the smirk again.

"Vampire." I breathed, looking up to read his reaction. Waiting for him to laugh, shake his head, call me crazy, but he never. He just kept grinning.

"Are you afraid?" was his reply, almost mocking. I looked up at him, a single tear rolling down my right cheek.

"Yes...are you going to suck my blood?"

I could feel more tears beginning to spill over, running down my face and landing on my hands. He lifted his hand faster than I thought was possible and ran his index finger up the side of my cheek, catching one of the tiny droplets there before bringing the finger to his lips. His tongue snaked out as he closed his eyes and licked the tip of his finger clean, tasting my tear. He opened his eyes to reveal they had darkened considerably, desire emanating from the thickness of his gaze. I shuddered and thought this must be it. He is going to take me, here and now, this will be my demise.

"Oh my dear sweet Bella, I will give you all the gifts in the world, everything your heart desires. You shall want for nothing. Do not fear, my angel, we have so many pleasures in wait for us. I would not dream of drinking from you..."

I heard him say he wasn't going to drink my blood and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I thought I heard something else, but it was too low for me to hear and I didn't care. I wasn't going to die. I just had to go along with what this creature wanted and eventually I would make it home safe. No doubt Charlie would notice I was gone in the morning and start a search party. I would be ok. I would be found. I had to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for your kind reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I will let you in on a little secret...

...this was actually meant to be a naughty little one shot but, as I am quickly discovering, the characters don't always do what you expect them to!! I don't know how long this story will be, maybe a few more chapters, or maybe an epic story...I just don't know yet, sorry. I do have a good idea where I want this story to end up, we'll just have to see how long it takes to get there. Please stick with me, and as it's my first ever attempt at this, any constructive critism will be greatly recieved.

Oh and reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside so please hit that button and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for the reviews. It means so much that you are enjoying it as much as I am.

I thought I'd try my hand at EPOV next. This ended up being a long chapter so I have split it in two. I hope it doesn't affect the flow too much, but it's done now.

Hope you enjoy, and brace yourselves for a little Darkward!

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Window**

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV**

The first I knew of her consciousness was the change in her heart rate.

I had watched her lying there, sprawled out on my floor in those teasing little shorts and that tight little top she had on, for just over an hour now. The longest hour of my life. I took the time to soak up every last detail of her fragile little body, the way her knee was slightly bent and leant in over the other knee. Even from this distance I could make out the slight change in colour under her white vest at the point where her soft curves reached their peak. Her hair was splayed out around her head like a dark halo, framing the beautiful pale skin on her cheeks and neck. My angel.

_Beautiful...mine._

I felt the familiar twitch and ache as I perused her half naked body laid out before me, waiting for me to worship her.

_Do it...take her now. Use her, feed from her and discard her. You would be so quick she'd hardly even know. Yes...mmmm...smell that..._

I licked my lips and swallowed back the venom as my body leaned forward slightly from the couch, like a magnet being drawn to its opposite, wanting to be seated home. I could smell her from here. Her blood. The sound screaming at me from across the room as it pumped through her delicate veins. So easily I could penetrate her pink flesh and draw her life force into me, filling me and making me whole.

_No._

I argued with myself. I would not do that. For so long I had been plagued with people's thoughts and visions drilling into my head at every moment. Surrounded by the constant, monotonous noise that attacked me at every opportunity.

I heard the predictable thoughts of the countless women who saw me passing and admired my looks, always slightly weary of me and never quite understanding why. I heard their gloating self confidence as I approached them in a club, gazing into their eyes, dazzling them, knowing they would succumb to my "charms" and do whatever I asked of them. I saw the horror and cries in their mind as I drained them of every last drop of their essence before discarding them and moving on.

I was bored with it all. It had been over one hundred years since I was turned and there were no surprises for me anymore. I could see everything and so there was nothing.

Until now, for Bella's mind was silent, closed to me. I had focused so hard to read what she had been thinking and still nothing. To think I almost didn't know she was there.

xxxxxxx

I had taken my usual route home after scouring the clubs in Seattle, filling myself on the blood of the half dressed, drunken women leaving after a long night of dancing and flirting. I had taken one; I was feeling merciful to the human race. She hadn't struggled at all as I ran my hands over her firm body, she obviously took care of herself, groping and pulling at her dress as she thought of the girls at the office not believing the gorgeous guy she was making out with. So superficial.

I had her pressed up against the damp brick in a dark alley round the back of the club, my favourite position. She had come willingly, offered herself to me, and who was I to pass up on such an offer? She wanted this, if only she had known.

She squealed faintly as I finally sunk my venom laden teeth into her shoulder, relishing the flavour of her blood, mixed with the sheen of sweat and rain that had coated her skin, as it glided down my throat. A passerby would have mistaken it as a sound of pleasure, had there been one, but I was careful. Always careful. I brought her limp body deep into the woods and buried it 10 feet below the surface, as was my ritual, and made my way home.

That's when it hit me. Her smell. The scent was more intoxicating than anything I had experienced before and, though I had had my fill, I just had to find the source of this delicious aroma. My instincts took over as I crouched low and pursued the intense bouquet. As I passed a small house on the edge of the woods, I froze. My nostrils flared as I inhaled a deep breath in. My head flew to the top window of the dwelling before me and I saw her. Staring straight at me.

_Luscious._

The girl ducked down behind the window and I heard her heart race, then slow as she tried to steady it. I heard her breath hitch and even the muscles of her stomach tighten, but that was all. I focused my mind on the window, trying to make out the fear and dread in this poor girl's thoughts before I made my way up there to devour her.

Nothing.

I crouched behind a tree, trying to plan my next move. Why couldn't I hear her? Why was she silent to me? Maybe I just needed to get closer.

As I rose from the ground and stalked towards the centre of her yard, I noticed her puzzled look as she searched, trying to find something out in the darkness.

_Me?_

Was this tiny little thing looking for me? Well, she found me.

Our eyes locked again and I wondered what she could be thinking as her eyes travelled over my face and then fluttered shut. No one ever closed their eyes to me like that, not unless I daze them.

_What the hell is she thinking?_

I flew to the back door, picking the lock carefully and made my way up the stairs. She stood, eyes still closed, in a little pair of shorts and a tight top that hugged close to her figure. The smell overwhelmed me even more in such close proximity to her and it caused the venom to coat my tongue and throat thickly in want of that sweet nectar. I swallowed it back, needing to know why I couldn't hear her and how she was doing this. I knew if I stayed in such a closed environment with her for too long I would surely consume her so I held in my breath, not needing it anyway, and swept her up into my arms.

_Bad idea. _

Holding her close to me with so little clothing on and feeling the racing of her heart against my chest had me in conflict over the want of her body and her blood. I didn't know what was calling me stronger and I didn't want to risk hurting her yet so I placed her in the middle of the yard and ran back into the trees, just in time to see her eyes flash open.

I saw the confusion and horror fill her tiny features as she turned and bolted towards the porch. I ran round the yard to block the way towards the house, and considering my speed, she didn't see me as she barged right into my chest, almost knocking herself over. Her hands were held out in front of her, cushioning the blow against my solid torso and the moment her fingers came into contact with me, I felt a sudden jolt of electricity, as if someone had held a defibrillator against my chest and almost restarted my dead heart. The sensation caused me to take a sharp breath in as I suddenly felt more alive that I had done in my one hundred years.

I felt an ache as she lowered her hands and stared at the ground. I took this opportunity to soak up the sight of her. She was more glorious than I had given her credit for up her little room. Standing there before me I could make out every dimple, every blemish on her soft creamy white skin. She was pale, almost as pale as me, yet I could see a dark pink blush form under her skin and wondered what had caused such a reaction. I wanted her to do it again. I noticed how the faint rain had coated her flesh in a soft sheen as her body gleamed from the moisture. It had begun to soak through her clothes and I let out a possessive growl, too low for her to hear.

_Mine._

"Who...who are you?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the ground.

I didn't want to tell her the truth, not yet. I needed to know how she was blocking me before I had to restrain and take her.

""You...your scent...your mind..."

I was about to force the answers I needed from her, ashamed at the power this tiny little human was having over me when she slowly began to look up. I felt her gaze linger on certain parts of my body and I wanted to tear my hair out at the frustration of not knowing her thoughts. In this kind of situation, snatched from her room in the middle of the night, there was no way she would be ogling me like the women in the club.

As our eyes met I fell, just for a moment, into sweet oblivion. The warm chocolate pools of her eyes danced before me as her heart rate increased immeasurably and I couldn't place the look in her eyes. Was she aroused? No.

"I can't read you. Tell me what you are thinking?" The frustration in me growing stronger.

She stepped closer to me, closing the distance between us, and I hadn't even used my dazzle on her. This girl was driving me mad.

"I was wondering who...or what...you are?" her voice soft, filled with desire and a trace of fear.

_Good girl, you should be afraid._

I focused all my efforts, straining to hear her truth, the feelings stirring deep within her mind. I felt my muscles contract as I pushed deeper into her mind trying to find a trace of this angel in front of me.

Nothing.

"Your name?" I huffed, feeling agitated now.

"Bella." That voice, so sweet and innocent. I just wanted to swim around in the hum of it.

"Bella...." I repeated, enjoying the way it rolled off my tongue.

_Bella...beauty...oh yes._

Bella's body seemed to lean in towards me, trying to get closer, and I was amazed at the lack of self preservation this girl had. I knew she must fear me to a degree, her heartbeat gave her away, yet she seemed to want to close the distance between us. Baffled, I cocked my head in wonder and smiled, in awe of this brave little angel before me.

As I smiled, her body suddenly went limp and I reached for her arm and swept her up to cradle her against me. The venom pooling in my mouth again, so I ran.

I ran for the distraction.

I ran for the release I so desperately needed as I fought the urges to take her body and take her life.

I ran for her.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you think? I really enjoyed writing for Edward. I will post Chapter Four tomorrow so watch this space.**

**Please review, thank ya kindly xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Window**

**Chapter Four.**

**EPOV**

As I came to a stop, I placed her down gently and fled to the trees, giving myself time to adjust and rein myself back in. I thought I heard her giggle, but that couldn't be right. I must have scared her senseless.

"Where are you? Please?" I heard her beg.

_For me? _

I was at a loss. Not understanding what this beautiful creature could want from me, scared that I might actually want to give to her whatever she desired.

As I saw her shudder from the cold, I ran off into the woods and stole a blanket from a couple sleeping in a tent not far from us. As I approached her from behind and wrapped the blanket over her shoulders, I felt her body brace in fear at my touch. I felt a twinge of sadness at this which was quickly replaced by surprise as she leaned herself into my body. Even through the blanket I could feel her warmth press against me and I felt myself harden at the thought of her willingness to be this close.

"You are different, Bella." I whispered, so close to her I let my breath sweep over her skin. "You should not be here. Were you the same as everyone else, I would have taken you before now."

The truth of my words caused her to tense slightly, and silently I thanked her that she _was_ different. Maybe my world could change. Maybe I wouldn't be alone in this existence. Maybe she could be _mine_.

"What do you want from me?" she stuttered, she seemed more nervous now. Had I said too much? Maybe, but I had to be honest with her if I wanted this to work.

"You, Oh my dear Bella, I came for you, to...taste you...but now... how can I?"

The hunger began to rise in me as I spoke the words. The monster inside screamed at me,

_Do it...do it now! Have her and have done with her. Don't be weak, imagine the taste, like nothing you have ever had before...take her..._

Letting the beast inside me rise, I slowly traced my finger over her tantalizing flesh that protected the pulsing blue underneath. I relished the feeling of the venom gathering round my tongue and pooling there, ready and poised as I slowly pulled back my lips to reveal my sharp teeth, and leaned in to graze the perfect pink in front of me.

I froze at what Bella did next.

She tilted her head to the left, her luscious waves falling to the side exposing more of the creamy white that I longed to claim.

I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready to lose her...not yet. There were so many things I wanted to ask her, so many things that could give me great pleasure without the drone of thoughts that usually invaded me as I invaded my prey.

I swallowed back the venom and closed my eyes, pushing back the demon that I had let fight its way to the surface. I could do this. I could be with Bella, in silent bliss and it would be incredible.

I became aware of another scent, almost as strong as Bella's blood. Her arousal. It permeated the air around us and I noticed a red glow rise to the surface of her skin. She _liked_ this. Of course she was unaware how close she came to death, but she wanted me? No dazzle needed?

_Amazing._

"You are so quiet." I cooed into her ear. "I have never...tell me, what are you thinking...right now."

She turned to face me and replied,

"I think you know what I want. I don't know why but I need to...feel you."

Bella raised her hands to my shirt and flicked a button open before pushing her soft finger tips underneath the course fabric and traced them along my chest, stopping just where my heart should beat. She shook her head in what looked like confusion, and drew those soulful eyes towards mine questioningly.

I gave a small smirk.

_Yes my sweet, there is much you need to learn about me._

I stepped forward, not about to let her stop what she had started. She backed up, her brow furrowed and her face held the fear she should have been feeling throughout our entire encounter. I stalked towards her, pure lust and want filling my vision.

_Mine._

She turned to run, her legs crashing through the bracken as her feet hit the rough earth below. I faintly detected the scent of her life force escaping through the grazes on the soles of her feet, but that was not what drove me now. I wanted _her._

_Mine...mine...mine..._

I saw her fall and cling to a tree and as she turned to face me I leapt up into the air, my animal instincts taking over, and I landed in a crouch in front of her. Slowly rising, I brought my face close to hers, blowing a soothing breath across her frightened features.

"Hmmmm...I thought you wanted this, my Bella. I thought you wanted to feel me. Oh, you have no idea how I can make you feel. Don't you see? I owe you. You have given me the greatest gift. I could not lose you now. The silence...it's...you're...perfect."

I didn't want her to fear me, not yet. I wanted her trust. I wanted to enjoy her. I smiled and thought of the pleasure I would have from her silent mind and traced my fingers lightly over her forehead, again silently thanking her for being so different, so special.

"Maybe I should get back. My dad might notice I am gone." She pleaded.

I frowned internally, wanting her to come with me willingly.

"He is sleeping." I replied.

"How do you know?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I can hear him breathing. He is deep in sleep Bella." I smiled, she will learn about my heightened senses soon enough. I would be able to play this girl like a grand piano, tuning her to feel every sensation I wanted her to feel.

"You can..._hear_ him?"

At this, a strange look filled her features, her eyes wide with fear and understanding, and I heard her heart speed so fast I knew she was going to pass out. Her eyes lolled back into her head and as she careered towards the ground, I pulled her into my arms to take her home.

Our home.

xxxxxxxx

Reliving the last few hours in my mind as she lay unconscious on my floor reduced my urge to feed from her. Reminding me of what this could mean for my infinite existence. At first I thought I just wanted to explore this girl. Take my pleasure and leave it at that. Yet as I sat watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, hypnotised by the beauty, I realised it didn't have to end. I could take her as my mate, make her as I am and finally have something different, something better in this world.

So I sat here, flicking through my journal impatiently, trying to distract myself from the lust stirring inside me.

It was then I heard her heart rate change from a steady, relaxed rhythm, to a loud faster drum calling out to me that she was awake, and aware. I noticed her fingers flicking delicately over the soft rug beneath her. I longed for those fingers to be caressing me in such a way. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building inside my trousers.

"Bella." I called softly, so as not to startle her.

She didn't move, yet I could see her flinch slightly.

"I know you are awake my Bella...I can hear the change in your heart beat."

_Ah, my sweet child, you cannot hide from me..._

I chuckled lightly to myself, knowing I would find her where ever she hid, no matter if I had to travel to the ends of the earth, I would search for her, she will never be free of me. Not now.

"Where am I?"

"Home, I have brought you home." Feeling the desire build in me again as I spoke those words I pushed down on my hardened length, trying to suppress the ache there, and placed my journal beside me. I was about to rise, to go to her, when she sat bolt upright and took in her surroundings as she let out a sigh of relief.

As she scanned my room, taking in the details slowly, all the art and treasures I had accumulated over the years, I saw the realisation dawn on her beautiful face as her fearful eyes landed on me.

_Yes my angel, you are home. _

I flicked my tongue out between my lips tasting her in the air, delighting in the flavour that surrounded me and tortured me all at once.

_Delicious...mine._

I freed myself from the confines of my couch and moved towards her, stalking her. The predator in me flowing through each movement I made. I needed to feel her, to trace my hand over her warm soft tissue and caress the delicate flesh of her body.

So I did.

I knelt beside her and reached out to place my fingers over the smooth silk of her ankle, tracing round the little protruding bump and tentatively stroking under her heal. I saw the reaction as her body betrayed her. She felt the electricity just I did. She would succumb to me, and even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. I would have her either way.

"This _is_ your home now, my sweet." Daring her to argue, she was _mine_.

Of course she did, any rational person would. Cutting her off with her name I moved myself close to her, so close I could smell her sweet breath and I pulled her eyes up to meet mine.

"You must understand, we are meant to be, you and I. There is no other like you, in the world, anywhere. You are perfect, so silent, you cannot leave me. You are _mine._"

Her heart raced and my words, threatening to break through her soft, inviting chest.

"I...I think I know what you are."

For a moment I felt panic. I figured she would guess, I hadn't been discreet with my abilities, but I preferred to have her want me than fear me. The encounter between us could be so much more pleasurable if she was a willing participant.

_So what...either way you will have her...either way she will be the sweetest flavour in the world...what does it really matter?_

It was the truth, "...and what am I?" I smirked.

"Vampire." She breathed, staring into my eyes, waiting for my reaction. She was a clever girl, I grinned.

"Are you afraid?"

_Because you should be..._

"Yes...are you going to suck my blood?"

Her reply came as a fountain of tears spilled down over her pink cheeks and I instantly wanted to soothe her. I was the cause of those tears and I felt a stab of guilt at mocking her, playing with her. My angel, my silent little saviour deserved better than that.

As the tears cascaded down her face, landing in little puddles in her hands, I felt the rumble through my chest at the desire to taste them, to taste her fear and loathing of me. Reaching out to catch the small jewel as it rolled down her silken skin, I traced it upwards, not wanting to waste a drop, and snaked my tongue over the watery droplet coating my finger. My eyes closed as I took in the salty sweet flavour. Could all her bodily fluids taste this divine? I sincerely hoped so.

My eyes opened, I knew they would be darkened by the thoughts of me lapping up every part of her I could, my tongue tracing over every part of her body, drinking in her moist sweet flavour. I knew I would give her everything she wanted. I would give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. She will not want for nothing in all her existence.

How long that existence would be was yet to be determined? I would not drag her into this life, she had to come willingly. I wanted a companion, I had to convince her, show her. For if not, I could not let her leave here alive. Either way, her blood was _mine._

"Oh my dear sweet Bella, I will give you all the gifts in the world, everything your heart desires. You shall want for nothing. Do not fear, my angel, we have so many pleasures in wait for us. I would not dream of drinking from you..._yet._"

I said the last part so low she wouldn't hear.

I saw the relief flood her face as she realised her fate was not sealed. I could see she was harbouring false hope. No one would find her, not all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere...and if they did, it would be too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So thats it for EPOV for the moment. Hope these two chapters didn't come across as too repetitive, I just wanted you to know where he stood in all this.**

**Please review, even if it's to offer critisim, as I am new to writing and hope to improve.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews so far, they put a smile on my face for the whole day! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Window**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

I was led down a dark corridor that was unusually wide for the style of house, much like the fireplace, which on reflection looked out of place in such a quaint, stone cottage deep in the middle of a wood.

Paintings, encased in a deep cherry wood, loomed over me, depicting images of the macabre that would haunt me for the rest of the night. Reds, blacks and deep purples reached out from each canvas, as eyes leered at me from the monstrous creatures devouring all manner of innocents forever trapped behind the confines of the frame.

As we stopped outside a small wooden door, my captor turned to face me and took my hand in his. I felt my fingers tingle at his touch and told myself it was just his icy temperature causing such a reaction. If I was being honest with myself, I was afraid at how my body betrayed me in moments like this.

"My Bella...my Beauty, I hope you find your accommodation to your liking. I want you to be comfortable here and I do hope this room suits your needs."

He gazed at me for what seemed like an eternity, before reaching for the huge brass handle and twisting.

As the door swung open, he reached his hand to my lower back to guide me into the room. I gasped at the grandeur before me. The first thing to catch my eye was the humongous four poster bed in the centre of the room. The deep red, gossamer curtains that hung round the dark wooden frame of the bed billowed slightly as we entered the room, floating beautifully around the burgundy silk sheets covering the mattress. There must have been at least ten plump pillows and cushions placed neatly against the headboard, all in various shades of the deepest red.

The room had very little furniture. A small cabinet with three drawers stood at one side of the bed and over by another door at the other end of the room was a small dressing table with an ornate mirror resting on top. The light was minimal here also, with a few pillar candles strewn about the dressing table and along the edges of the smooth wooden floor.

It was a beautiful room, nothing like my haphazard mess of a bedroom back home.

Home.

The thought of Charlie waking to find me gone was more than I could bear and I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes once again, stinging as they pooled under my lids trying to force their way out.

A cold hand took me by the elbow and I let it lead me silently forward towards the bed. I was encouraged to sit, and I did so, staring dead ahead. I couldn't see as my vision blurred with the release that flowed down my face. I felt uncontrollable sobs and moans erupt from me as my fear and despair engulfed me.

"Shhhhshsh..." a soothing tone broke through my desolation and instantly slowed the flood of tears.

I became aware of a cold thumb circling my palm, which was resting in my lap, and I felt the muscles in my body begin to relax. My breathing began to slow as I heard the most beautiful sound flow into me from the man at my side. He was humming a tune, it sounded like a lullaby, in that deep, rich voice of his. I turned away from him slightly, embarrassed and confused at the reaction my body had to him.

I heard him sigh as he trailed his long fingers up my arm to land on my collarbone. He took his time following the contours of my body there, exploring the dips and rises and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing to his touch, relishing the way the icy contact felt against my warm skin.

"Yes, that's it my Bella. Take pleasure in my touch, feel the way our bodies are meant for each other. Feel me..."

I laid my body back onto the bed, eyes still closed, as I let his touch wander over my body. He traced his hand from my shoulder to the little dip in the centre of my neck, swirling his finger gently in the hollow there. I felt him lightly drag his fingers slowly down the centre of my chest, avoiding the soft flesh on either side, though I am sure I sensed him hesitate briefly.

As he palmed the softness of my belly over my vest, gently circling and caressing, I felt his finger tips dip slightly under the elastic of my shorts. I could hear his breath becoming short and laboured and my eyes shot open. I held my breath as I tried to focus. My heart was pounding in my chest and a thin film of sweat coated my body as I saw how dark his eyes were.

I looked at him, panicked and pleading, wanting to be released from him. I couldn't understand what I was doing.

_Why am I letting him do this to me? _

I had never let anyone touch me this way.

I knew there were some boys at school who would love to have a chance. I could see it in their leering eyes and suggestive comments, but I always shied away. I was not looking for anything like that, I was too focused on my studies and getting myself out of Forks and back to civilisation, the real world. I wouldn't have a clue what to do with a guy anyway.

I thought I saw fear in his eyes, as he flung himself so fast across the room; all the drapes round the bed flew into the air and swirled around me. I slowly rose to a sitting position and brought my heels up to the edge of the bed to tuck my knees under my chin.

"I'm sorry, Bella." His voice was strained and his teeth were clenched tight together. He was staring out of the open door, looking like he was about to leave.

"I don't know what came over me...I...I don't understand..." I whispered against my knees, brushing my lips against them trying to soothe myself as I glanced up at him.

He turned his head and, as his eyes met mine, he seemed to relax a little. I rocked myself backwards and forwards on the edge of the bed, hugging my legs tightly into me, trying to find some comfort. I wanted him back. I felt empty at the loss of contact and I felt myself cringe at the madness of it all.

"You should sleep now Bella. It is almost dawn and you need your rest." He looked frustrated and concerned.

He seemed to care about my wellbeing, giving me this luxurious room and insisting I rest. Yet he was a monster, a vampire, and though he said he didn't want my blood, I knew I shouldn't trust him. Why else would he want me here?

_What does he plan to do with me? _

Images of him coming into my room while I slept, sinking his teeth into me and draining me, until my limp, lifeless body fell to the floor, invaded my head and I shook uncontrollably.

"Will you be sleeping too?" Hoping he would say yes. I didn't feel comfortable with him wandering the house while I slept, helpless to defend myself should I need to.

"I do not sleep. You see Bella; I am cursed, with very few pleasures in this world. I have been alone for more than one hundred years and in all that time I have never stopped, never tired, never slept."

He sounded thoughtful and sad as he stared off into the distance, he seemed to be somewhere else and I lowered my feet to the floor wanting to go to him, comfort him.

His head snapped abruptly back to me at my movement. His eyes narrowed.

"I _will_ be watching you. The doors and windows are locked and we are in the middle of nowhere. No one will hear your screams should you try to call for help. I will leave you to yourself, I have some things to attend to, but I insist you get some sleep."

His tone seemed colder than before, and I wondered what I had done to illicit such a reaction. I felt the twist of rejection as he stared back out the door, not looking my way.

"You may go anywhere in the house, you must consider it your home now, but stay away from the large door at the end of the corridor with the red ribbon tied to it. It is out of bounds," he turned his head to look at me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I whispered.

As he made his move to leave, I laid myself back down on the bed tucking my body into a foetal position, and let the darkness take me again. I was so exhausted I took comfort in the velvety blackness that swallowed me whole and rescued me from the insanity of the night.

xxxxx

_I was wandering through the darkness, trying to feel my way through the void. There was nothing, no sight, no sound, no smell. I couldn't find my way and the panic that cut through me was as sharp as a blade. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I had to keep going, keep moving. _

_Somewhere in the distance I heard whispering, a deep, gentle voice calling softly through the abyss. I couldn't make out the words but I knew who it was and I found myself picking up pace to get to get to him. _

_My Vampire._

_I called out but the words choked me as I felt a searing pain erupt through my veins. _

_Fire. _

_I was on fire. I couldn't see or smell smoke, but I felt the blistering heat tear through my bones, scorching me alive from the inside. I tried to scream, tried to call out to him to save me. Then it stopped and all I could see were a set of piercing eyes,_

_Red eyes._

_xxxxx_

As I awoke I found myself tucked under the covers of the bed. I was covered in a film of perspiration from the nightmare that woke me.

Shaking off the dream, I sat up and made my way to the dressing table. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to tame the wild tresses that had appeared from the tossing and turning as I slept.

Realising I needed to use the bathroom, I made my way to the little door next to the dressing table and pulled it open slightly before peering in. Through the darkness I could just make out the shape of what I needed and grabbed the candle from the dresser to light my way through the shadows.

Back in the bedroom, I stared at the doorway leading out to the corridor, wondering if I could venture out into the rest of the house. I wanted to stay put. I didn't know if it was a test and I didn't want to anger, or disappoint him any more than necessary. The cold look he gave me before he left was haunting me and I wanted that sexy smile back. I convinced myself that staying in his good books would ensure my life to last out that bit longer, but truthfully, I just loved the way his smile made me feel.

As a loud growl erupted from my stomach I realised I hadn't eaten or drank anything for a while.

_Surely he wouldn't mind me heading to the kitchen to look for food?_

I slowly opened the door and peeked out through the crack.

Nothing.

Silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks once again for the reviews. Reading them really inspires me to sit for hours on end every evening continuing the story.

I really have no life it seems! Ah well, to quote Edward at the end of Twilight..."Where else am I gonna go?"

Hope you enjoyed! x


	6. Chapter 6

**The Window**

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

I needed to feed.

I was so close to taking her on the bed. I was in awe of the way she lay for me, eyes closed, as if she trusted me. I had never had that with another human...ever.

Bella had looked so lost and alone, and for some reason, the sight of her breaking down in front of me like that stirred something in my still heart. I tried to dredge up memories and observations I had made of how to comfort someone. My human memories had long since turned into a blur of flashing images, too muddled to make sense of, and I had never had the need to appease anyone in my immortal life. I was at a loss.

I led her to the bed and did the only thing I could think of. What would relax me?

I touched and caressed my angel. I shushed and stroked her. I hummed a long since forgotten melody, one I had conjured up long ago. It was filled with sadness at first, but as I let the notes surge through my mind, they escaped my lips and took on a whole new meaning which seemed to relax the weeping beauty at my side.

I trailed my fingers over her hot skin, captivated at the way her flesh rose in tiny little bumps along her arm. I knew it would be from my icy touch, but I let my mind imagine that she was enjoying it.

As I asked her to enjoy me, to take comfort in my embrace, she chose to lie before me. No dazzle needed...again. She was stunning.

I took the opportunity to enjoy her then. I took my time exploring the hollow in her neck, choking back the venom that was driving its way into my mouth. I ran my hands down the luscious valley between her breasts, aching to reach out and take one into my palm. I longed to cup and mould each one, imagining how it would feel to dip my hand under her top and pinch the soft pink buds till they hardened under my touch.

I reluctantly left the soft mounds and continued on my journey of her body, reaching the smooth softness of her stomach. The fact that I was supposed to be comforting Bella had long since been forgotten as I took my own pleasure from the feel of her delicate body under my firm caress.

_Yes...that's it...a little lower...she is yours now...look how she wants you...take her...take ALL of her..._

I felt the demon within me wake as I skimmed the edge of her shorts, reaching to take what is mine. I knew it would be impossible to resist much longer, why deny the inevitable? It was a foolish dream to think I would be able to resist such a sweet, satisfying reward as her blood.

Yes. I would take her.

I looked up at my angel, my temptation, to say a silent thank you to this gracious beauty before me, for the gift I was about to receive. As I reached her face I saw her eyes, wide with fear as she took notice of the dark expression clouding my face.

_NO._

I threw myself across the room, trying to claim as much distance as I could between Bella and my evil thoughts. I held my breath, blocking her scent, and clamped my teeth firmly together, fighting the urge to ravish that delicate soul on my bed.

I apologised, though she would not know of the severity of the situation to which I was sorry for.

She seemed to be blaming herself now; did she think she had done something wrong? I never wanted to read someone's mind so much as I did right at that moment.

I looked at her, trying to make her see that she had done nothing wrong; that, had I not been the monster I knew I were, her reactions to me on the bed would be perfectly natural.

_Natural for two humans..._

Not for me. Why did I think I could have something other than the obvious with this stunning piece of flesh? She was there to fulfil two purposes, both of which were solely for my pleasure.

No, she is more than that. She is my silent angel, sent for me and only me. I owe her so much, if she will just let me.

_Mine._

Yet I felt the sadness and frustration sweep over me, knowing she could never want me in return, not the way I hungered after her.

When she asked if I would be sleeping, I told her I could not. Oh how I yearned for the release that sleep could offer, to dream and imagine myself elsewhere, in a different life without all this madness and need. Not a day has gone by in all my immortal life that I haven't suffered from the need to feed, the drive for flesh and blood and life.

I felt the venom flow, as the thirst ripped like fire through my throat. It had only been a matter of hours since I had coveted the life of that despicable creature in the alley, savouring that delicious flavour and feeling the warmth of her surround me as her life ebbed away. Yet here I was, at the mercy of the demon again. It angered me that I had lost control of myself, of my needs, all because of this tiny, fragile, silent human. I had to leave, had to find someone, something, to satiate my hunger before I was in her presence again. I may not have the control next time.

I told her to sleep, that there would be no escape and that I would be watching, or at least listening for any attempt she might make to flee.

xxxxxxxxx

I flew through the night, breathing in the scent of the trees, the earth, letting it fill my useless lungs and cleanse the remains of Bella's delicious flavour from the back of my tongue.

It was early, too early for anyone to be out, especially in the thick of the forest. I didn't want to stray too far from the house, even though I knew there was no escape. Even if she did try, we were in the middle of nowhere; she would never reach another soul before I would pick up her scent and drag her back. It would be hopeless.

I caught the scent of a doe about half a mile east and tracked it through the thick undergrowth. I did not delight at the idea of deer, it has a bitter taste and the coarse fur that covers its robust flesh leaves little to be desired. The saying "beggars cannot be choosers" popped into my mind and I chuckled darkly at what I had in fact chosen.

Bella.

It was not so much a choice as a need, a necessity, and it would seem I had no choice in the matter anyway, for to lose her would be to lose the one thing missing from my life. Companionship, silent and pure.

I caught sight of the doe grazing behind a tree and I approached with stealth and vigour. Creepy slowly towards her, she had no idea what was to befall her. I sprang forward and caught the startled animal in my iron grasp, tearing at her wildly before sinking my razor sharp teeth into the furred flesh and letting the offensive taste stream down my throat as I gulped and drained the creature dry.

Throwing the carcass to the side in disgust, I caught on to another scent, not quite so distasteful and pursued it a little further east. The aroma seemed more feline as I drew the tangy flavour into my flared nostrils and soared through the thick bracken covering the sodden earth, towards my unsuspecting prey.

xxxxxxxx

As I approached the house I heard movement from within. I had been away longer than anticipated after catching and draining the mountain lion and it must have been quite late in the day. It had put up quite a fight and the taste was so much sweeter than the deer, that I found myself stalking after another.

Of course it was no comparison to the delectable flavour of a human, but it did drive back the thirst more than I expected.

I let myself in and made my way to Bella's room. I knew I should change first. I was covered in thick, red splatters and my shirt was torn slightly across my chest where the beast had tried, unsuccessfully, to penetrate my marble skin with his razor-sharp claws. I looked a rather horrific, yet the desire to see my Bella overrode the caution I knew I should take.

On discovering her room was empty, I made my way down the hall, following the sweetest aroma that had ever filled my home. It took me towards the kitchen and I was pleased she had felt comfortable enough to explore and not hold up in her room while I was gone. Maybe she was coming over to the idea of being with me, accepting her fate.

I turned the corner into the clean, unused kitchen and the sight that befell me was so alluring. My Bella was bent over at the waist, searching the backs of the lower cupboards in my kitchen, hopelessly trying to find something. Her shorts had stretched and pulled over her tight, round ass, displayed so gloriously that I couldn't contain the low growl that erupted from within.

_Mine._

**BPOV**

A deep, guttural growl startled me as I was bent over searching the backs of the kitchen cupboards for any trace of food. I stood abruptly to attention and every muscle in my body clenched with fear. Had a wild animal got into the house somehow?

I took hold of the counter with both hands, as if clinging to something would prevent the creature from getting to me, and slowly turned to face the beast that would surely want to eat me. I wished silently for my vampire to return, to rescue me from this most gruesome fate and hold me close, protecting me from any danger that might come my way.

The relief that flowed through me as I realised it was my vampire was soon replaced with dread as I observed his state. His clothes were soiled in deep reddish brown stains that were splattered across the creamy white of his shirt. My gaze faltered over the torn shreds of material exposing his perfect chest underneath, remarkably unscathed considering the state of his attire.

The look on his face caused my stomach to twist with fear, and something else, as he studied my half naked form. In the whole time I had spent with him, this was the first time I had truly felt naked and exposed to him. I couldn't stop the fierce blush which erupted over my body.

I watched as he licked his lips and looked me up and down. I stayed frozen in place, wishing for him to say something.

"My delicious little Bella," he leered. "Would you mind telling me what it is you hope to find in the back of my cupboards?"

"Ermm...food?" it came out as a question, hoping he would give an answer as I was starting to feel nauseous from the lack of sustenance. My stomach grumbled noisily at me again.

His brow furrowed at my body's disclosure, as a pained look swept across his face. I looked at the floor, realisation dawning at the vast differences in our diet. He seemed to look guilty and I wondered if his feelings for me were more than just the thirst for my blood.

_Hmmm...wondered or hoped Bella?_

"Of course, you have slept nearly the whole day and have not eaten. How rude of me, you must be famished. Please, take a seat, I will just run out and get something for you."

No sooner than he had appeared, he was gone again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading your reviews, it makes me so happy to know that smeone else is enjoying this journey as much as me.

Thank you so much x


	7. Chapter 7

**The Window**

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I was alone again.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, hands still clenched round the work surface behind me. His appearance in the kitchen had frightened the life out of me. I tried to shake the image of him from my mind, all bloodied and raw. The tightening in my stomach spread again and I put it down to fear and hunger.

_Yeah, sure...fear and hunger Bella. Nothing else? Never mind the look in his eyes as he ogled your half naked body...yeah, like that didn't get you going._

Yet it had. The relief that it wasn't some beast come to maul me to death had washed over me and truth be told, it had only been the blood staining his shirt that had freaked me out. The way he moved towards me, predatory and hungry had me weak at the knees for him.

_Oh my god! I am insane!_

I released my grip on the counter and ran my fingers nervously through my hair. I didn't know how long he would be gone; I didn't even know what time it was. I made my way out of the kitchen and down the hall. I tried to retrace my steps back to my room, but my mind was a little muddled and I took a wrong turning and came to a door. The door with the red ribbon.

I stared at it for a moment, wondering what could be on the other side. What would a vampire hide, keep secret? The only thing I could think of was a coffin...or maybe the remains of his victims!

I shuddered and turned away, I was curious but I did _not_ want to see that.

I found myself back in the large room with the fireplace. The fire, though still roaring, had died down a little and I made my way across the room to a number of large bookcases covering an entire wall.

Hundreds and hundreds of books displayed neatly, and what appeared to be alphabetically, filled the many shelves that reached the ceiling. I carefully ran my fingers over the stems, scanning the titles. There were classic and modern novels, medical journals, ancient maps and binders that looked to be filled with countless musical compositions.

I gazed longingly at the treasures before me. Excitement and wonder surfaced as I realised this creature, whose name I realised I had yet to learn, could not be just a beast. He was acutely intelligent by the look of his reading list and he had shown compassion towards me in certain situations. Maybe, just maybe, I would be ok.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at this thought.

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end as I felt a cool breeze sweep across my shoulders. I turned suddenly to see his flawless face looking down at me, a crooked grin gracing his lips and I felt my legs give a little beneath me.

"Come, my Bella. Sit." He took my hand and led me to the rug in front of the fire place and laid out the food he had in his arms. He sat opposite me, his left leg stretched out in front of him and his right knee raised. He rested his arm over his knee, leaning back slightly, and watched me with curiosity.

I took a moment to notice he had, thankfully, cleaned up and changed his clothes. He looked heavenly in a pair of simple black trousers and a deep blue dress shirt, accenting the red tones in his hair. The red of his eyes seemed to have softened slightly to more of a burnt orange colour and I found myself trapped in them once again. He nodded towards the food and I glanced down at the floor.

I raised an eyebrow at the strange selection he had produced. Raw carrots, an apple, half a loaf of homemade bread and a can of coke. He looked at me apologetically.

"I did not want to go too far, you looked hungry. I shall have something more substantial brought in for you tomorrow. Now...eat."

He gestured to the provisions in front of me and I reached for the bread, craving the carbs. I tore into the crusty loaf, ripping out the sweet, soft dough inside. I rushed it down and flinched as it stuck in my chest.

I reached for the apple rolling it in my hands for a moment. He stared at me intently as I bit through the crisp skin reaching the sweet flesh underneath. I chewed carefully, rolling it around my mouth, enjoying the way the juices quenched my parched throat.

I took another bite, and as I did, some of the juice trickled down my chin. I reached to wipe the wet trail from my face but froze when I felt my hand restrained in my lap. I looked up and saw his eyes fixed on the trail of moisture running under my chin and dripping onto my hand. As I felt the juice land on the back of my hand, his eyes returned to mine and the desire was clear in his gaze.

I slowly released my hand from his, so as not to startle him, and brought my hand to my mouth. I ran my tongue across the back of my hand, catching the fluid that had collected there, all the while never breaking eye contact.

I felt a strange surge of pleasure tear through me as a deep growl erupted from his chest and he moved towards me so fast I missed it as I blinked. I opened my eyes and he was so close I could smell his sweet breath sweep across my face, causing me to drop the apple. I felt a little light headed as he traced his lips across my cheek and down to my jaw, following it across to my ear.

"My my, little Bella. You are almost as messy as I, when you dine." He smirked against my ear, tickling me slightly. "I think it best you take a shower, my dear, we can't have you looking a mess now can we?"

He pulled away, holding my gaze again as he raised me up gently by both hands. Keeping one of my hands in his he led me back towards the bedroom and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did as he requested.

As he returned from the bathroom I could hear the water running from the shower, the steam escaping in misty swirls out of the door. He stood in front of me and stroked his fingers across my cheek.

"Please, take all the time you need. When you have finished there shall be some fresh clothes laid out on your bed. I shall be in the parlour, please feel free to join me when you are done."

He looked at me with such desire and adoration that I could not refuse. I simply nodded and smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" I turned my head down, hoping he wouldn't mind.

It was still troubling me that I didn't even know his name. I wasn't sure if he would even tell me, and I didn't even know if I should ask. The more I knew of him gave him more of a reason not to let me go, as I would know too much. Still, I couldn't very well refer to him as "My Vampire" to his face now could I?

"You may." He replied, eying me suspiciously. "Though I cannot guarantee that I will answer."

I played with my fingers nervously, lacing them together. I was still debating whether this was a good idea or not. Should I keep my distance from him? I found myself beginning to actually _like_ being around him, when he was being friendly and charming anyway. I felt the blush flood my cheeks at my realisation.

This was getting ridiculous.

He had kidnapped me, practically groped me and, even though he said he wouldn't, I still feared he was going to drink my blood. Yet here I sat, wanting to know him. I wanted to talk about books with him. I wanted to have him read to me in front of his roaring fire. I wanted to know about his transformation and how he came into this life. But most of all, I wanted him to hold me, touch me, even kiss me.

"Bella..."

"Hmmm?" I replied still deep in my thoughts.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is. You were going to ask me a question..." He sounded a little irritated and I recoiled slightly.

His moods seemed to change so quickly it made me dizzy. I felt even more nervous now, biting my lower lip I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and blurted it out. If I didn't do it now, I might not get another chance, and I didn't want to annoy him any further.

"I was just wondering what to call you...that's all." I said sheepishly. I looked at my lap and winced at how weak and pathetic I sounded.

"You may call me whatever you wish. Sir, Master, but if it is my name you seek, then you may call me Edward."

I glanced up to see him smiling at me again, and I relaxed.

"Now, please get in the shower before the water runs cold. I shall be waiting...Bella." he turned to leave and just as he made it to the door I called out,

"Thank you...Edward."

He grinned widely at me which caused my heart rate to soar, and as if he knew, which he probably did, he chuckled and closed the door behind him as he left.

**EPOV**

I knew this one was special. I knew she had to be the one. I had never felt this way about a human before in all my existence.

_You told her your name..._

There were only a handful who actually knew my name, and I had not seen them in decades. Not since I left them to begin my own life. Yet Bella, I needed her to know me. I needed her to _see_ me.

I was elated when I saw her looking at my books, smiling. She actually looked happy and I caught a fleeting glimpse of my future, a future with Bella by my side. Beautiful, intelligent, silent little Bella. Oh she would make an outstanding companion. Someone to hunt with, to read with, to share night after night in a lust filled haze of ecstasy.

_Oh yes...what a future it will be._

Eternity didn't seem long enough anymore.

I sat on my couch, making a new addition to my journal. I hadn't written anything for such a long time. Day after day filled with the same monotonous affair. Now, it would seem, I had something worth writing about.

Bella.

I wrote at vampire speed for only a few minutes, getting most of the details down. I don't know why I felt the need. My memory of everything since the day I was turned is crystal clear. I guess it was more of a series of memoirs than a journal, documenting my eternal life as a trophy of all the things I had encountered and achieved.

I had just finished as I heard Bella enter the shower. I listened to her tentative steps as she entered the cubicle and heard her flinch at what I guessed was the temperature of the water. I took notice of the sound of the water sloshing and splashing, and I imagined her running her hands over her body. I could hear her body relax as she washed herself clean.

Visions of soap, lathering hands, bubbly suds, and trickles of water flooded my mind and the next thing I noticed I was at her bedroom door. My hand reaching of its own accord to the handle and turning it slowly until the click signified the latch had been released.

I could feel the yearning drive through every pore as I imagined Bella naked and wet and soapy. I could smell the heat coming from her as her blood rose to the surface of her skin from the hot water pummelling down onto her. I noticed her blood didn't call to me too strongly in this moment. I was hungry for something else.

I glanced briefly at the midnight blue dress I had laid out for her on the bed, imagining how it would float over her curves perfectly, displaying just the right amount of her creamy flesh. I always kept a collection of clothes just in case I brought my dinner home to...play.

They would all belong to Bella now.

I found myself in front of the bathroom door. I pressed my hands either side of the frame, leaning in slightly. I craved her. I was sick of fighting the urges any longer. She would want me now. She had to. I had been kind. Had I not done enough for her already? She would be grateful and she would accept me. There was no other alternative.

I would sink myself into her tonight.

If a vampire could sweat, I would have been right then and there. The monster, the demon, the vampire, the wanting lover all exploded to the surface at that moment and I couldn't control the trembling...I was fucking trembling...that overtook me. This girl will be the death of me, oh how I hoped so.

Just at that moment, the door flung open and there stood a shocked and flushed Bella, in only a towel. Beads of water cascading down her creamy pink skin, soaking into the white towel she had wrapped around herself.

She raised her delicate little hands to her chest, clutching at the knotted towel there,

"Edward..."she squeaked out breathlessly.

"It is time." I replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhhhhh, mega cliffie I know! Sorry.

This was quite an intense chapter to write...I enjoyed it though. Can you sense we are starting to head towards the good stuff now! YEY!

There will be some graphic lemons next chapter ("finally" I hear you cry! LOL!), they might not be too sweet though...just thought I would pre warn you.

All you lurkers out there, and I know there are a few, please review and let me know if you think this story is pants or not!

To all those of you who have reviewed so far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart...you really make my day...mwaaahhh!

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : **Ok guys I am just gonna warn you we have a very dark Darkward coming up and i think it almost borders on rape here...please don't freak out...I promise to fix everything eventually!

Ok brace yourself!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Window**

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

Once alone, I made my way over to the bathroom. I couldn't help the grin that was spread across my lips as I recalled the melodic sound of his laugh. He looked, for a moment, like a child and I was instantly endeared to him. Yes, I was right; he wasn't the monster he made himself out to be sometimes. I could feel myself falling for him in a big way, and I liked it. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

I stripped down, carefully placing my slightly damp clothes on the floor and reached in to the shower. The water was hot and I knew it would feel so good on my stiff muscles.

I stepped in, flinching slightly at the contact, and then eased myself under the massaging jet of water. I noticed a brand new bottle of shower gel on a small chrome shelf and opened it, squeezing out the deep pink gel onto my hand. The smell of berries hit me instantly as I rubbed it between my fingers and massaged myself in the foaming suds.

I used the shampoo to lather my hair and delighted in the feel of the pulsing heat that cascaded over my head and down my aching body as I rinsed. I hadn't realised how tense I had been through this whole ordeal and the relief washed over me as I literally seemed to wash my troubles away.

I thought about how Edward had watched me eat.

Edward...a beautiful name, for a beautiful man.

I had intentionally teased him, licking the juice of the apple from my hand like that. I didn't know if he would even notice, I had never even attempted to seduce anyone before, if that is in fact what I had done.

_Bella Swan...the seductress...oh my god, no way._

It seemed to have had some effect though, and although I felt somewhat nervous that he seemed to desire me in such a way, I was also thrilled at the idea.

_Oh God, I want him._

I continued rinsing the soap from my body, all the while imagining it was his hands that caressed and stoked me. Gently holding me and soothing me, filling my senses with only him.

With a small sigh I realised I was finished and reached to turn off the water. I grabbed the fluffy white towel hanging on the rail and squeezed the excess moisture from my hair. I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the cubicle.

Checking my reflection in the mirrored cabinet on the wall, I noticed the deep flush across my cheeks. My imagination had caused my body to react as per usual, giving away every emotion I felt. I shook my head clear of the images that were consuming my mind and reached for the door, wondering what kind of clothes would be laid out for me.

I jumped back slightly as I discovered Edward leaning in towards me in the door way. His eyes were almost black and he was trembling. In that moment he truly looked like he was going to eat me and my heart threatened to beat painfully right out of my chest. The erratic pounding of my heart caused my breathing to falter and I struggled for breath.

"Edward..." I choked out.

"It is time." He replied, his voice deep and husky.

My eyes widened in terror as he reached out and gripped my wrist tightly, pulling me forcefully into his solid chest. As much as I relished the idea of being pressed up against him, something in his eyes made me wish it was under different circumstances.

This did not look good.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me into him, painfully. He ran one hand down my back and grabbed my ass roughly, pulling my hips to meet his. I panicked as I felt his hardened length dig deep into my hip. Fear gripped me. I didn't know what to do. I had never encountered a man's _area_ before and it seemed huge as he pushed it into me.

While keeping a firm grasp on my cheek, crushing my hips into his so I was unable to break from his embrace, he ran his other hand slowly up my back, stopping in my hair. Grabbing a handful of my wet curls, he yanked forcefully back, causing my face to turn up and meet his. Tears pooled in my eyes at the stinging pain in my scalp, as he stared at me.

He seemed crazed and dangerous and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to sink his teeth into me, praying it would be quick and painless.

He spun me round so his chest was pressed firmly into my back and he ground himself into me, causing me to let out a whimper. He brought his hand from my hip, roughly dragging his nails up the side of my body, brushing past my breast forcing me to lift my right arm above my head and reach behind me.

My hand took hold in his silken hair and as I gripped forcefully, he released a feral growl as he brought his right hand down to my inner thigh and lifted me up moving forward towards the bed.

He almost threw me onto the soft sheets, and I landed faced down with a bounce. With one hand clasped tightly round the small towel I was enveloped in, I raised myself onto my knees and tried to scurry to the other end of the bed in sheer panic.

_Oh god...oh god...oh god..._

I felt his cold hands grasp my hips and pull me back with an almighty force, crashing my exposed behind against his hardness. I fell forward onto my stomach and he pulled me up and back, our bodies colliding again.

This time he held me fast. I tried to wriggle free but he was just too strong and I felt something cold, like ice, snake between my folds for only an instant.

_Oh god...oh no...oh god...oh no..._

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. I moaned at the delicious contact and turned my head up to look behind me. With one hand still firmly holding me in place against him, he brought his other hand up to his lips and plunged his glistening, wet fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and groaning as if tasting the most delectable flavour in the world.

Faster than I could register, he flipped me onto my back and hovered over me. I became aware the towel had dislodged only when I saw his gaze travel down my body, coming to a stop at my heaving breasts.

My eyes flickered back and forth between his face and my exposed chest as I saw him lower his lips onto my hard, pink buds. He dragged his tongue roughly across them, lapping at them like a dog before sucking one between his lips and releasing it with a pop.

I writhed and moaned beneath him, knowing this was all wrong yet unable to contain the warmth flowing through me straight to my core. I weakly tried to bat him away with my fists, but all attempts were futile. He was just too strong and I couldn't make him stop.

"Edward...please..." I cried, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

I was angry with myself. This was so wrong but I was so confused. Each touch caused more wetness to flow and soak my thighs. Each time his tongue snaked out over my breasts, down my stomach, flicking into my belly button, it caused another surge of bewildered pleasure to twist in my centre.

He didn't even acknowledge me, and I wondered if he was even here with me. Was this just a beast, ravishing my fragile little body, with no thought or care for how I felt? Where was the Edward that had chuckled playfully, brought me food, looked at me with warmth and adoration? Where was My Vampire?

I closed my eyes tight and made myself numb to his wandering insistent hands. I took myself to a beach somewhere, watching the ocean waves lap at the shore. I focused on the sparkles that danced on the water, reflected from the intense midday sun that shone down, covering my skin in a warm glow. I saw the birds flying through the clear blue sky, swiftly diving below the surface to retrieve the unsuspecting fish as they penetrated the clear blue water.

I was suddenly pulled back to reality as I felt something very cold, very hard and_ very_ large pressed at my opening. I became aware that my legs were now spread wide and my knees were hitched up. I opened my lids to see two dark, devilish black eyes leering down on me and I shook frantically from side to side to no avail.

I felt a searing pain as he thrust into me with all his might and I let out a piercing scream that emptied my lungs completely, the lack of oxygen causing the dizziness to consume me. He seemed to look pained himself as his eyes widened in what looked like shock.

Before I blacked out, I noticed that I was alone on the bed and I heard a loud bang and crash echo from the other side of the room. I curled myself into the foetal position just as the comforting darkness blanketed me once again into sweet oblivion.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck Emmett?" I snarled as the big oaf pinned me to the wall by my neck.

"I should say exactly the same thing!" shrilled my sister from across the room.

I could see she was stroking Bella's hair, checking she was fully unconscious. She turned her eyes towards me with a hateful expression plastered across her face.

"Whatever Alice, she is mine...all fucking mine and there is not a thing you can do to stop me." I barked.

_Ha, we'll see Bro..._

Emmett smirked at me.

I couldn't stop the shame flicker slightly in my eyes as I shuddered at what I had done to my angel. I had let the beast take me over. I hadn't even been fully aware of what I was doing, or that it was my Bella I had done it to. As my gaze travelled mournfully to the floor I saw my exposed cock jutting out from my opened trousers, coated in a thin film of red.

I almost wept, not that Vampires can cry, at thought of taking Bella's innocence in such a way. My body went limp and I felt the grip on my throat slacken and release. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands, grasping and pulling frantically at my hair as I released the dry sobs.

I never felt as weak as I did right then. I recalled my strong little Bella hadn't put up much of a fight as I ravished, groped and abused her body.

"Urrrghhh...Bella..." I cried out, realising I had now lost any chance I may have had with her. All was lost. I was lost.

I felt the soothing hand of my sister stroke my face gently and lift my chin up. The golden eyes staring back at me were warm and full of pity, which caused me to feel even more weak and ashamed as I pulled myself from her grasp.

I stood, glancing at Bella as I tucked my length back into my trousers.

"I need to clean myself up." I stated flatly.

As I made my way out of the door I noticed Jasper lurking at the end of the corridor, obviously not wanting to expose himself to Bella in the state she was in. I made my way past him, refusing to make eye contact.

_It's going to be ok Edward, talk to Alice, it's why we came._

I gave a slight nod, still staring at the floor as I made my way to the door with the red ribbon.

My sanctuary.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please don't hate me...was that too much? At least he felt really bad for what he had done....not that it makes it ok.

I am really nervous about this chapter so please leave me some love if you did like it...

Thank you sweeties xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**The Window**

**Chapter Nine**

**APOV**

"We have to go. NOW!" I blinked back the image that had assaulted my vision, my eyes refocusing on the here and now.

"What is it darlin'?"

I turned to my love, my life, my mate and melted into his embrace. Only in his arms would I ever feel peace and safety, and it had nothing to do with his wonderful gift. He was my north, my south, my east and my west. I had been drawn to him before he even knew I existed and we would love each other for eternity.

"It's Edward. He's going to ruin it. He can't control himself. It's going to happen; we have to get there first." I squeaked, frantically pulling at Jasper's arm.

My visions had been flipping between two different outcomes lately, all depending on whether Edward could control his urges. He seemed to be winning against his demon, but I kept watch anyway, so much was riding on this, on him, on Bella.

I had seen how he had met her. I knew she was silent to him. Ever since he had made the decision to bring her back to his home the snowball of visions kept rolling through my mind, sometimes ending well, other times...not so much. Of course, the others knew, they constantly requested updates. Esme, in particular, was concerned about the wellbeing of her son. She would always consider Edward her boy, regardless of his lifestyle and his decision to live alone. It had saddened her, all of us, so much when he left. Like losing a limb, an integral part of our family.

I told them all of the vision I had of him returning, if Esme could have cried, she would have. Carlisle had looked so relieved. His pained expression etched permanently on his face since Edward's departure, finally easing slightly. We all knew the guilt he felt, as if it was his fault, like he had failed his son somehow.

"So it isn't going happen? He won't return? Are we to lose him again?" Esme whispered. Despair etched across her beautiful, soft face.

I made my way over to her, circling her in my arms. She was the mother I never had, this was the family I had always longed for and I was not going to let it be torn apart again. I had to try.

"If we leave now, we might just make it..."

I blinked back another vision.

"...yes, we can still help, stop him before any irreparable damage is done, I think. It will be down to Bella now."

"Well what are we waiting for lil' sis'? Let's go!" Emmett boomed, pulling Rosalie grudgingly up by the waist.

Jasper took my hand and we flew out the door, racing as fast as we could through the thick forest, speeding to save our family, running to stop a nightmare, hoping to secure our future.

**EPOV**

I sat hunched over my desk, taking in unnecessary breaths to try and calm myself. I could hear the thoughts of my "siblings" echo through the house, thoughts of disgust and hope and sadness. They were all gathered in the parlour now, making themselves at home.

_In my house. How dare they...!_

But deep down, I was silently thankful that they did dare. I shook uncontrollably as images of Bella, frightened and crying underneath me sent a new wave of disgust through me. If Emmett hadn't pulled me off her I don't know what I would have done. I remembered I had snapped out of my lust-filled state just before he tore me from her broken, bleeding body. Hearing her scream had brought me to my senses momentarily. I tried to hold on to that tiny shred of hope that I might have stopped myself if they hadn't showed.

_You are a monster. Don't deny what you are. She wanted it, you gave it to her...oh, and you could have had so much more if that stupid pixie hadn't shown up. She ruins all our fun..._

"SHUT UP!" I growled, putting my hands over my ears, trying to block the demonic voice that filled my head.

I had been fighting him since the day I was turned.

The moment the burning fire had finished searing through my body, twisting and snapping each bone, hardening each of my internal organs, one by one. The moment I felt the tiniest ounce of release, I was filled with a new pain, a new fire, a new battle.

The bloodlust was pure torture. On the day Carlisle had taken me on my first hunt, I knew I would not last long in his way of life. The demon in me was too strong, all the while gnawing at me, filling my head with taunts and sneers at my refusal to give in to my basic instincts and take the pleasure that was rightfully mine.

He knew, Carlisle, my father, my maker. He knew of my inner struggle. That it wasn't just the thoughts of others that filled my head, saturating my very being and dragging me under with the weight of it all. He knew I had another voice, another struggle to contend with. It wasn't enough I had to hear the constant stream of unedited thoughts of those around me, struggling with their demons. No. I had to listen to the fiendish thoughts of my own demon, shouting from the depths, surfacing constantly. I was unable to quiet it like the others in my family could, for they didn't have my curse, they didn't hear what I heard. They had their freedom.

It didn't matter so much once I had left them, my family. I didn't have to face their disappointed eyes when I slipped up. I didn't have to explain myself anymore. I didn't feel the guilt anymore. I just succumbed to the beast, set him free, and for once...it was peaceful. He didn't shout at me, just quietly coaxed me from within, and I followed his lead.

And the blood, oh that sweet, sweet blood. It was, ironically, to die for. And I had, I had died for it, so it was mine. At least that is what the voice told me...it was my reward for this life. I deserved it. I took it.

Yet, now, this once silent beast was roaring at me again. It was set to destroy me. Set to ruin my one chance at happiness, my last chance. For Bella was far sweeter than any blood, far more alluring than any whore I had taken in the alleyways and gutters. She was my silent angel, and I treated her like a scarlet woman, I used her, and I was so close to feeding from her.

My Bella would never forgive me. I had doomed my very existence and I deserved my Hell.

I would crawl into the earth and never return, I would let the forest swallow me and take my existence. I knew it was impossible to die, so I would just lay there as still as the earth, let the ground swallow me and the leaves and moss encase me in a tomb of my own remorse and despair.

It was over.

xxxxx

_Edward? Can we talk?_

I could hear Alice's thoughts on the other side of my door. I didn't want to do this right now. There was no point discussing it, my eternal life was over.

I rose slowly from my chair and made my way to the door. I opened it, seeing Alice's compassionate eyes looking at me from under her lashes. She looked so tiny and fragile, like she would snap like a twig if you were to step on her. But I knew different. She not only had the obscene strength of a vampire, but she was emotionally the strongest of us too. I always found this amazing, considering her past, or lack thereof. She seemed to always be the one reassuring everybody that things would be ok, and save for me, she was usually right.

I looked at the floor, unable to face the pity behind her golden eyes, and stepped past her, pulling the door closed behind me. I made my way towards the parlour where I knew the others waited. She followed me silently. I flinched as we passed Bella's room, the door closed but I could tell from her steady heartbeat that she was still unconscious. I ran my hand through my hair and turned the corner to face my family.

Emmett was sprawled across my couch, feet resting up on the arm and his fingers interlocked behind his head. He gave me a pitiful smile, and then frowned, looking at the floor. Rosalie stood behind him from the back of the couch, running her hands through his curly, black hair. Her expression was blank, but I could read from her thoughts that she didn't want to be here, wondering why they hadn't left me to it, like with all the others I had taken.

Jasper didn't look me in the eye as he stood motionless by the fireplace, no doubt uncomfortable from the dark thoughts I was keeping.

_Jeez brother, chill...I feel like I want to slit my wrists..._

He let a wave of calm wash over me, and I tried, in vain, to fight it off. I didn't want release from my Hell. I wanted to feel as much of the pain as Bella had, and this was my only way. I growled in his direction, as I felt the tension in my muscles ease.

_Sorry, but you need to calm down and listen to Alice..._

I stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at Alice impatiently. If I could just get through their judgments and accusations, I could then go and find a dark, dirty hole to crawl into and stay there for all eternity.

"I suppose you are wondering why we are here, Edward?" Alice chimed. Her voice held sadness with a hint of hope that I couldn't understand.

"I hadn't thought about it actually. Not that it matters." I replied harshly.

Other than saving Bella from death and destruction, I didn't see much point in their visit. It had been over 40 years since we had last crossed paths. It happened, on occasion. When you live forever, the world can become a very small place indeed. I knew they had relocated to Forks about 6 months after I had set up home here. They knew to keep their distance, far enough away that I could not hear them. They never bothered me and I them. There were only so many places with limited sunlight on the planet anyway, so it never occurred to me that their being here would be more than just coincidence.

"It does matter Edward. We moved here for you. For you and Bella." Alice took a step towards me, as though she wanted to reach for me, but I shot her a warning glance. I didn't need comfort; I didn't deserve it, not now.

"Why? What have you seen? God damn it little sister you better talk!" I growled. Of course she had seen Bella, she see's everything. God, what else did she know? That I had wanted to turn her? The fury building inside me was growing and as Jasper wrapped a protective arm around Alice he shot another wave of calm in my direction.

"This is exactly why I left Jazz! I wouldn't hurt Alice, but what with her visions and you manipulating my emotions, can't you see why I had to get out. Your thoughts and secret-less lives were a constant torture for me. I can't take it...I just can't..."

I sank to my knees, sobbing wildly, tearing at my indestructible hair, trying to find some kind of release. Never finding any. Oh how I wished I could cry, just a tear. This dead frozen body needed it now more than ever.

I felt Alice's slight arms stretch themselves round me, rocking me as she cooed into my ear. I tried to shrug her off, but her vice-like grip held me firm and I let myself melt into her, feeling the comfort from Jasper wash over me. I would have an eternity to feel all the pain and despair later, so I selfishly took the comfort offered, if only for the moment.

"Shhhh, Edward. We came because this is important. Bella is important. I am not sure how, but she can help you, in ways you never thought possible. We got here as soon as I saw the vision of what you planned to do. I don't yet know if you can fix this, it all depends on Bella, but you have to try, Edward...you _have_ to try."

Alice's words sent a shiver through me as I contemplated what she could mean. I knew Bella was important somehow, why else could I not hear her thoughts. Yet why was this so important to them? I couldn't understand.

On hearing it, we all froze.

Emmett leaned forward from the couch, staring at me expectantly. Rosalie kept her eyes away from mine, indifferent and uninterested; she let out a small, irritated sigh. Jasper reached for Alice's hands, intertwining their fingers, squeezing slightly with anticipation. I put my head in my hands, the weight of their stares unbearable.

"Edward, she's awake."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope that has helped clear a few things up regarding Edward and his torment. I know what he did in the last chapter was awful but as much as he seems to have control, he has spent a long time away from the Cullens, taking blood and pleasure from women without a second thought. The fact he would be able to restrain himself from Bella's blood and body, when he has such a strong desire for it didnt work for me, so what happened had to happen....it all lies with Bella now....what will she do???

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing xxx


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Truth be told I have had to seriously think out the direction of this story (it was only meant to be a one shot remember!) and I have been stressing over where I want it to end up. I reckon I have got it now, so the flow should come thick and fast again...Ha, famous last words!!!

So, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

_xxxxx_

_I was wandering through the darkness, trying to feel my way through the void. There was nothing, no sight, no sound, no smell. I couldn't find my way and the panic that cut through me was as sharp as a blade. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I had to keep going, keep moving. _

_Somewhere in the distance I heard whispering, a deep, gentle voice calling softly through the abyss. I couldn't make out the words but I knew who it was and I found myself picking up pace to get to get to him. _

_My Vampire._

_I ran towards the voice, hearing a familiar, sweet melody flow through the darkness. Just as I was about to give up he was there, in front of me, covered in blood. It dripped from the hem of his shirt and down his trousers. I looked to his face seeing wild eyes staring straight at me, pleading, desperate. His mouth and chin smeared in the ruby red droplets that stained his clothes. His arms reached out to me, like he wanted me to save him from something._

_In a flash of blinding light he was gone and I fell to the floor alone, curled up in what seemed to be my purple duvet, and cried._

_Xxxxx_

As I awoke I felt the damp pillow beneath my face and realised it was not just in my dream that I had wept. I brought my hands up to my face and forcefully rubbed my eyes trying to numb the throbbing behind my lids. I felt a dull, but not too uncomfortable ache between my legs as I remembered what had happened.

I saw Edward's dark, lust filled eyes as he pulled me to him. I could still feel his cold breath ghosting over my body, and I shivered at the thought. I remembered the moment he took me, took my innocence, and the look in his eyes as he came back to me, realising what he was doing.

_I hate him...I hate him..._

_I hate him...?_

I let out a loud sigh as I recalled my thoughts in the shower, before all this. I would have done anything for him if he had just asked. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I would have done it all...for him. Now, I feared the thought of seeing him. Would he know I was awake? I had to think of something fast. I felt my pulse race and my heart pick up speed as I tried to clear my thoughts of what I should do when he returns for me. Why had he stopped?

"Bella?"

I startled at the tinkling voice that rang across the room, a female voice.

"Bella, my name is Alice. I am here to help you," she chimed.

I sat up in the bed. I noticed I was dressed in a pair of black cotton trousers and a pale blue t-shirt. I hoped it had been this girl who had dressed me and not Edward. The thought of him having to dress me after what he had done to me sent pity rippling through my body.

_What? Pity? For him?_

I shook my head, clearing my insane thoughts. I looked up at the tiny figure slowly walking towards me with her palms facing up, much like you would when approaching a stray dog. I backed myself up against the head board as she moved closer. It was obvious she was just like Edward, a Vampire. My brow creased at how easily and naturally that thought came to me now, like it was nothing at all to think of these creatures in our world.

She moved gracefully, but with a different quality to Edward. His movements were always intense and predatory, which I can't deny drove me wild as well as scaring me. This childlike creature moved with such energy and bounce she was like a spring, coiled and released with each step.

Her eyes never left mine as she closed the space between us, her spiky black hair swaying as she came to the end of the bed and lowered herself down onto the far corner of the mattress.

"We thought it best if I came to explain. Edward is still a little shaken after what just happened." Her voice was like a bell and, for a moment, I was mesmerised by it, then I registered what she had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I shrieked. "I didn't mean to offend _poor_ Edward. Of course he would be shaken up!"

The sarcasm dripped painfully from my lips. I could feel the sting of tears well up and I tried in vain to keep them back. My tears ducts have always been connected to my anger, much to my embarrassment, and I hated it. I felt weak when I most wanted to be strong. I knew Edward would feel bad. I saw it in his face when he realised he had hurt me. At that moment he looked almost as broken as I felt. I couldn't condone what he had done, but I wanted the coward here, to explain himself. Not send some childlike angel to fight his battles.

I knew it all seemed ridiculous. Me, a tiny human girl trying to scold a Vampire, he would laugh in my face. Yet, I had to try. I didn't want him to think of me as weak and if, or more likely when, he finally kills me I need to go out fighting.

All my life I have done things to please others. Moving to Forks was just another inevitable episode in my conventional life. My mother wanted freedom, so of course, for her happiness, I would sacrifice my own. I always went along with what was expected of me, predictable, self sacrificing Bella. Well, I was sick of it. Not anymore. This time I would fight for what _I_ want. I won't lie back and take it; I won't be the victim anymore.

_Err, hello...kidnapped by blood thirsty, sex craving Vampires! Do you really have a choice?_

"Bella, I am so sorry for what Edward did to you." She reached out to take my hand but I flinched away. "I know he feels the same. What he did was inexcusable. You have to understand, Edward, he's...different from the rest of us."

I looked at her questioningly. It was then I noticed the colour of her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of molten gold, liquid pools of caramel and honey glistening at me. I couldn't pull my gaze from them.

"Your...your eyes..." I stuttered.

"It shows the difference in our lifestyles...our diet. You see Bella, Edward used to be part of our family, a long time ago. He used to share our way of life. However, he lost his way. He knows this path is wrong, and only leads to loneliness and despair, but his demon won't leave him be Bella."

She moved so quick I let out a startled yelp as she sat just inches from me, staring me right in the eye, pleading and desperate.

"You can save him Bella. You can bring him back to us. Please."

**EPOV**

Finally alone, I watched my estranged family disappear from sight and then mind, as they took off into the trees. The silence was deafening. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet hum of the forest around me. I felt the cool breeze wash the tension from my face and took several unnecessary but cleansing breaths of the still night air.

Having them here, Alice and Jasper especially, had been torture. Their invasion, grateful though it was at the time, only reminded me why I had left. The constant stream of thoughts, fears and judgements battering into me made me feel exhausted. Vampires aren't even supposed to feel tiredness, but the strain I felt while trying to block them drained me to my very core.

I returned to the house and swiftly made my way to my room. As I passed Bella's door I could hear her moving around. I paused for a moment, debating whether to see her or not. I heard her exasperated sigh and decided to leave her for a while and let what Alice had said sink in.

_When did you become such a coward? Go in there and finish this._

I growled back the beast and instantly found myself sat at my piano. I hadn't played for such a long time, finding no inspiration in the loneliness that surrounded me. Since Bella came into my life though, I found the desire to compose again. She inspired me and I couldn't help but run my cold fingers over the inviting keys in front of me.

I glanced around my room, my sanctuary. It was the one place I could hide from everything. Just be me. The demon always quietened when I entered here. It was like he didn't want to be a part of this side of me.

This evil in me made me such a disappointment to my maker. Carlisle had tried so hard to help me fight it. I had tried so hard to fight it. I had been placed on this pedestal, Carlisle's first 'son.' The others had looked at me like I could teach them something, like I was just like him. So, to please them, to please Carlisle, I pretended. I acted for so long like everything was ok, that I could do it, that deer, bear, even rabbit, was enough. It never was.

The day I left them, set myself free, was the best day of my un-dead life. I could go where I wanted with no one watching over me, no one judging me for my actions. So of course my actions turned a little darker, a little more self indulgent. It felt so good to set the demon free and feed accordingly.

Oh that first hit of human blood was the sweetest flavour I had ever tasted. To go from sinking my teeth into the coarse coat of an animal to the smooth, pulsing flesh of a young woman was divine. The demon, freed, was so much quieter, happier. I was euphoric for many years, moving around from city to city, living briefly on the outskirts before moving on again before the population dwindled too suspiciously. I was a true nomad.

It was many years before the loneliness and monotony began to take its toll. I kept going, living for the hunt, drinking with such gluttony to fill the time. I stopped writing, stopped composing, stopped 'living.' I truly was _dead._

Until I found her, my Bella. She changed everything. She gave me reason, hope, a desire I had long since lost. The demon was not happy at my reluctance to take her. He couldn't see the difference in Bella, that she wasn't just lunch and a quick fuck. After so long in contented calm, he reared his ugly head, and for the first time since I had left Carlisle and the others, I hated him.

Now she was lost to me. I had ruined my last chance to change my existence. I didn't want to change my dining habits or go back to living with the Cullens, but if it meant I could win back Bella like Alice implied, then I would do it. For Bella. It would be worth it. I would try, but not for Alice, not for the Cullens, for me and for Bella.

I turned my attention back to the piano. My hands had begun to play the melody I had used to comfort Bella as she had cried. It seemed to work then; I secretly hoped it would help now. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me, calming me, filling me. I longed to make this right. I would do anything to make this right again.

I continued playing but my eyes shot open. Bella. I could smell her on the other side of my door. Her scent, though not as potent, drifted under the door and scorched my throat. I delighted in the torture of it. My Bella. She will be mine. She will. Even if I have to be 'good' to get her, I could pretend again. She will understand my sacrifice for her and she will love me for it.

_Mine._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please review and tell me what you think! I know there are alot of readers who haven't said anything yet...are you enjoying it? Do you have any suggestions on how to improve? It really makes me want to write when I read your reviews and getting to 100 already has really helped me through this tough bit.

Thanks to all of you who review...your encouragement means the world, it really does. (I promise the next chapter is on it's way very soon!)

Thank you xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Awwwww, guys! I am so sorry I have kept you hanging like this. Go on, you can tell me off! I had a bit of writers block and after stewing and panicing for a while (remember I am new to all this writing lark!) a friend told me to write something else and then I would feel refreshed and ready to come back to this (thanks SeeMyEvil...ps, you should check out her stroies, they are really good!)

So here I am, chapter eleven...finally! It's of coourse another cliffie (did you expect anything else???) but I promise I am back on track and the updates will come faster now!

Thank you for your patience, and please please please review if you still like me (big apologetic grin!!!)

****

**The Window**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of the dresser mirror and sighed. It would have to do. If I was going to do this I had to gather up as much of my broken self as I could. I had to come across as strong and fearless, the Bella I wanted to be, the Bella I knew existed underneath, somewhere.

The dress was actually stunning. It was a deep midnight blue with a halter neck fastening. It floated out just below the knee and the material had a beautiful softness that made me think it was not a cheap garment at all. I couldn't help sway slightly, enjoying the tickle from the fabric on the back of my legs. It was a little creased from being strewn across the floor after...the incident.

I blinked back the memory and ran my fingers through the mess of tangled waves, twisting and smoothing the frizz that had occurred from letting it dry naturally. I looked at myself again, staring into my own tired, bloodshot eyes.

_You can do this._

As I opened the door to my room I heard the hypnotic melody that Edward had hummed when I had broken down in front of him, the first time he had touched me in such an intimate way. I shuddered at the thought. The notes from the piano drifted down the hall, the soothing piece of music swirling round me and encouraging me towards the room with the red ribbon.

I made my way to his door, pressing my hand gently against the warm wood. I could feel the vibrations through the door as the music continued to play, calling to me.

I didn't know what to do. I had geared myself up for a deadly confrontation with a creature of the night and I suspected these would be my last moments on this earth. I had decided I was going to go out on my terms. I wasn't going to lie down and take it like everything else in my life. If he was too cowardly to come for me, I would bring myself to him. It would be my choice, my death, all mine.

I knew what I was doing was stupid really. I should try and run, escape while I had the chance. Alice had said Edward was feeling guilty, maybe now would be the perfect opportunity to make a run for it.

Oh, who was I kidding? I would most likely fall and cut myself to ribbons; causing God only knows what other mythical creatures to hunt me down. No. I would not run. I would face this. I would face my death with dignity and grace. If I was being completely honest, as much as I missed Charlie, I didn't want to go back to my life. The tedious reality of my life, which seemed so long ago, made me so unhappy I couldn't face the thought of going back to it.

I didn't want to die, don't get me wrong. What other choice did I have? If I ran he would catch me, if I stayed in my room he would eventually come for me in which time I would have driven myself insane waiting.

So this was it. I closed my eyes and pictured my father and mother one last time. I said a silent goodbye to them and as I wiped the single tear from my cheek I turned the large brass handle on the door and used all my weight to push it hard.

As the door creaked open I opened my eyes and slowly ran my gaze over the room. If I had thought the library in the parlour was amazing, it was nothing compared to the floor to ceiling bookcases that surrounded this room. Not a single wall was bare. A sea of striped colours covered the walls. The spines of each book so carefully placed exactly next to the other, not a single one was out of place. A great chandelier hung from the ceiling, crystals reflecting rainbows across the book covered walls twinkled across the room as the candlelight hit them. The floor was a dark cherry wood, polished to a flawlessly smooth finish under my bare feet.

I turned towards the large piano in the centre of the room. There he was, my Vampire, my Edward. His body was as still as stone, yet his arms seemed fluid and relaxed, rising and falling like ocean waves crashing against the keys as the music reached a crescendo.

He was staring at me intently, expectantly. He seemed to swallow painfully as he looked me up and down. I suddenly felt embarrassed at wearing the dress he had laid out for me and looked down at the floor, my face turning the colour of a beetroot. I felt my ears start to burn and my neck itch with the heat. My breathing came in rapid successions as it dawned on me what a huge mistake I had made. I could feel a thin sheen of sweat coat my body as panic set in and my eyes darted left to right uncontrollably as I felt my legs give a little.

In a gust of wind and a sickening lurch I found myself seated on something soft. I felt two cold arms gripping me tightly round the waist. I kept my eyes closed, letting the dizziness subside. An icy finger traced my cheek gently and I could feel Edward's sweet breath ghost over my face. I took a deep breath in, instantly feeling much calmer, though my heart was fluttering like a butterfly. I turned my face up; my eyes still closed, and gently flicked my tangled mess of hair over my shoulder exposing my throat. I took a few more breaths and whispered softly,

"Do it."

I felt him stiffen around me. If I thought his body was as hard as marble before, it was nothing compared to the unyielding form which held me tight now.

I could hear my laboured breaths coming in sharp bursts as my chest heaved and my pulse raced. I felt him bring his face close to mine as he gently leaned my upper body back slightly, supporting my weight in his hands as they trailed up the centre of my spine. I heard him growl, a deep low sound that caused me to tremble with pleasure. My brow creased as I thought how twisted I was at being aroused in the moment of my death.

As his lips gently pressed against the skin behind my ear, he kissed me so tenderly. He stalked his lips down the edge of my throat leaving a trail of sweet kisses in his path. As he stopped at the base of my neck my body stiffened and I froze, every muscle tensed and aching with the sheer force of my fear and anticipation.

_Will it hurt? Will he do it quickly? Will he take his time and drain me for hours in a slow agonising death? Oh god, why didn't I run when I had the chance? Stupid Bella...stupid Bella...stupid..._

**EPOV**

When she stepped through my door I should have been angry. No one has ever entered my room except me. In every dwelling I have ever set up I always have this room, my sanctuary. Yet this was Bella, my Bella, and I felt elated that she had come to me of her own accord.

Her scent engulfed me violently as she stepped from behind the door and looked around at the books lining the walls. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

_Do not eat her...do not eat her...do NOT eat her..._

I looked up at her, my fingers still skimming over the keys in front of me. The sight before me was more than I could have imagined. She was wearing the blue dress I had originally intended for her to wear before..._it_ happened. Her snowy skin looked luminescent against the blue silk that hung delicately over her body. Though slightly tangled, her hair bounced around her shoulders in soft waves that screamed out to be stroked and played with. It did not go unnoticed how the deep plunging neckline of the dressed accentuated the soft curves of her breasts and highlighted the length of her delicate little throat.

I swallowed back the venom which gathered in my mouth and waited expectantly for her to explain why she was here, what she was thinking. Oh her silent mind. Such a gift, yet it was driving me insane also.

As I watched her, I heard the increase in her pounding heart. I would have thought it was through fear, and rightly so, had it not been for the beautiful blush that seemed to take over her entire body. She seemed to glisten and sparkle as she came closer to passing out. As I watched a tiny bead of moisture roll from her neckline and dip tantalisingly between those luscious, heaving breasts I saw her legs give way and scooped her up into my arms.

Placing Bella down, I found I could not release her from my grasp. My arms would not allow me to set her free and I knew that neither would my heart. I kept one arm firm against her waist and gently stroked the soft skin of her cheek, which had returned to a lighter shade again. Bella looked divine, sandwiched between me and the deep red crushed velvet of the seat beneath us. Her eyes were screwed up tight and I watched, mesmerised, as she slowly tossed her hair back, unveiling the silken flesh of her neck. She extended her chin, exposing the one place I wanted to be, to taste her, to turn her.

"Do it," she whispered softly. I could hear the quiver in her voice as I tried with all my might to stop myself from sinking my teeth into that sweet flesh. I tensed every muscle in my body, holding back the urge to have her and make her mine.

_She wants it...ha, I knew it. She wants you to have her, what are you waiting for?_

The demon was right, what was I waiting for? She was blatantly asking me to turn her. She wants to be with me forever. It was what I had dreamed of...a companion, a silent companion. This beautiful girl before me wanted to spend eternity with me, even after what I had done to her. She would be mine for ever, even though I did not deserve her.

I slowly moved towards her, closing the small gap still between us. I took a breath, rejoicing in the tempting scent that would soon make way to the most delectable flavour any Vampire has ever tasted. I brought my lips to her ear, and planted a chaste and loving kiss tenderly underneath, feeling her pulse racing underneath that thin film of cream, soon to be penetrated by my eternal kiss. As I moved down her neck I showered kisses over her, my silent angel, sent for me. I took my time and took my pleasure, drinking in all that would be mine so very soon.

As I reached the base of her throat, I felt her stiffen against me, she knew what was coming. I thought how brave my sweet Bella was, what a fine immortal she would make. I felt my lips retract over my sharp teeth, and my head reared, ready for the plunge. I whispered softly in her ear,

"Now you will be mine, my angel, forever."

"No, wait!" she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry it has been so long. I have been busy and, no wait...I won't make any excuses...I am terrible and you all may beat me if you wish!**

**It doesn't seem like too long to me though because I have been posting on and now both sites are up to the same point with ths story. I have been writing other stuff too which is why I got a little distracted. If anyone wants a link to my erotic stories that I write (and you are over 18 of course!) Then send me a message and I will give you a link.**

**So without further ado..here is Chapter 12.**

****

**EPOV**

"No, wait!" she screamed, but it was too late. I pierced through her delicate flesh with ease as her blood called to me through such weak defences. I delighted in the 'pop' as the blood gushed from her and filled my mouth with such intoxicating sweetness. Her body fought against me as I heard my Bella gurgle, then whisper my name so softly, it was like a prayer.

My mind raced with images of Bella and I running wild and free, hunting, laughing, chasing, fucking. I could see our bodies entwined together for all eternity, our hearts dead yet full of life at the love we would share.

The velvet heat of her life-force slid effortlessly down my raw throat and as I gulped and sucked on her I deliberately made myself aware that I must stop.

This would be the single most difficult thing I would ever do in my life. The blood, Bella's blood, was the most delicious and desirable flavour I had ever known. I had never had another like it, and as I tried to draw myself away from her I found that I was clutching her to me at the same time. I heard her moan as I realised I had pulled us to a standing position, my jaw still firmly locked round her throat, her small frame hanging limp in my arms. Alarm bells were ringing...I had to stop.

As I stopped draining her, my jaw still clenched tight, I felt my tongue snake over her wound. I lapped at her blood but did not suck. I was in a daze, unable to draw myself away from her. I could feel my finger tips digging into her bare shoulders as I tried to pull myself away from the wound in her neck. Her heart beat was slowing and I brought the image of us together, running hand in hand, back to the forefront of my mind and growled deep and menacingly as I tore myself away.

Scooping Bella back up into my arms I took her over to my bed and laid her down onto the soft, satin sheets. Her body was writhing and the heat soaring through her insides was like a fire tearing through her flesh and internal organs. I knew the pain she would be experiencing, I remembered it well. Yet she did not utter a single sound. Her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved, forcing the air in and out of her lungs as the satin of her dress clung to her damp skin. She clung to the covers beneath her, clawing at the sheets. I knew she was trying to hold on for dear life.

Three days I watched her like this, three torturous days. In that time I found myself wondering if I had done the right thing, I was so confused. She offered herself to me then she wanted me to stop. Had I misunderstood what she had been asking? I cursed and pulled at my hair. I was no use to her or anyone as I huddled up next to her, pressing my face against the side of her shoulder. I traced what I hoped was soothing patterns against any exposed part of her body I could find, her arm, her cheek, her calf. I knew she could not feel it as her bones broke and her skin seared in the red hot heat, but it gave me some comfort and stopped me feeling so useless.

On the third day, she awoke.

**BPOV**

_xxxxxxx_

_I was wandering through the darkness, trying to feel my way through the void. There was nothing, no sight, no sound, no smell. I couldn't find my way and the panic that cut through me was as sharp as a blade. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I had to keep going, keep moving. _

_Somewhere in the distance I heard whispering, a deep, gentle voice calling softly through the abyss. I couldn't make out the words but I knew who it was and I found myself picking up pace to get to get to him. _

_My Vampire._

_I ran towards the voice as it flowed through the darkness. Just as I was about to give up he was there, in front of me, covered in blood. It dripped from the hem of his shirt and down his trousers. I looked to his face seeing wild eyes staring straight at me, pleading, desperate. His mouth and chin smeared in the ruby red droplets that stained his clothes. His arms reached out to me, he wanted me to come to him. As I did, he turned me to face a huge gilt framed mirror. As I studied the reflection of two of the most beautiful, red eyed creatures I had ever seen I gasped in shock as I realised one of them...was me._

_xxxxxxxx_

My first recognition of anything but pain was the feeling of ice dripping onto my skin. Tiny droplets of arctic frost dancing against the melting tissue that seemed to be tearing from my body. I tried desperately to focus on the change in sensation, helping me to realise I was still alive and not yet burning in Hell. Oh, Hell would surely be a breeze compared to the agony that encased me like a prisoner in the tomb of my own remains. Surely that was all that was left of me...just remains of the once quiet, studious, trapped Bella.

I don't know how much time passed before the thumping of my heart started to quiet a little. The fire seemed to be subsiding. I could feel a cold draft breeze through my bones and calm my muscles. It seemed to chase the fire away, first my toes were free and I started to wiggle them. I could feel the tingling, like an electric current shoot up my calves and thighs. It continued on past my stomach, over my chest, up my fingers and arms, before reaching my lips, nose and finally my eyes.

A cold wave of electricity seemed to be humming through my body...and I liked it. I had never felt so alive. I couldn't open my eyes, so I kept deadly still, unaware of my surrounds and trying to focus my mind on what had happened.

Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks, like a tidal wave, like sandpaper scrubbing away the inside of my throat. Just as I thought the pain had subsided, a new pain made me want to cry out in despair. Would it ever end?

"Edward," I sang out.

Despite the coarse grating in my throat the sound that left my lips stunned me into silence. It was like the first bird song at dawn, a gentle chime of music that I did not recognise as my own. Even more startling was the word that left my mouth...Edward. That name brought it all flooding back, entering his room, the dress, the piano, his solid embrace, the feel of him caressing my skin with his lips. Just before he sank his teeth into me I remembered his words. He never intended to kill me, how could I have been so stupid? Did he want me to be a Vampire too? No...It couldn't be true...could it?

"Bella...my Bella...I am here my love, open your eyes for me."

The voice of an angel awoke me and in that instant my eyes shot open at his command. My body responded to him so quickly it frightened me. As I looked into his eyes I felt myself turning towards him, like a moth drawn to a brilliant flame. So bright, so beautiful...I was helpless to stop myself. His hand gently brushed my cheek and what felt like a lightning bolt hit me and flung me from the bed to the other side of the room. I cowered in the corner, hearing the beetles crawling around outside the house like a herd of elephants. I could see each and every dust particle dancing in the air, each one beautifully unique and shimmering in the candlelight. I could feel the vibrations beneath my feet as Edward moved slowly towards me. His hands raised, palms up, as he approached with, what looked like, caution.

"Bella, you are going to be ok...everything is going to be ok. God you're beautiful."

He said the last part with such awe I couldn't understand.

"What...what have you done to me?" My throat started to burn again and a clutched at it with my hands, trying to relieve the grating there.

"Oh my sweet Bella...I wish I could say I am sorry, but how can I? You are perfect. But you must feed my angel; the thirst is always the worst in the beginning. Would you like to come out with me...to hunt?"

"Hunt? Hunt what?" Although I knew instantly what he meant. I had read Dracula and seen ridiculous late night horror movies of Vampires tearing into the flesh of the beautiful and innocent. I did not want to be part of that. I started to sob.

"Bella, it will be ok. We don't have to hunt...humans. There is another way."

He moved closer to me now and I let him. I needed some kind of comfort. I was so confused, I felt like a monster. I pictured myself covered in blood with wild eyes and fangs and claws, growling and snarling at everyone. But then, I had never really seen Edward behave this way. Sure I had heard the occasional growl rise from his chest, but that was always in a moment of...I don't know...intimacy. As I remembered the way Edward had looked at me when he found me in the kitchen and when I ate the apple in front of him, a strange surge carried down in to my stomach and I started to ache between my legs.

"Bella..." he strained through gritted teeth. "Please, not now. We have more important things to think about and I don't want you to be...distracted."

Edward's eyes darkened and I felt myself melt inside. The twisting in my stomach starting to knot itself tighter and tighter and my breath heaved in my chest.

He approached me so fast but I saw every movement in crystal clarity this time. His face was so close to mine and he started sniffing me, short sharp breaths across my face and neck as his fingers, which were surprisingly warm to the touch, explored my neck, shoulders and the top of my arms. I closed my eyes as I let him explore, he was so gentle and seemed to be engrossed in every inch of me.

"You smell the same...delicious...but there is no pain. You are amazing Bella."

He shook off whatever thoughts were in his head at that moment and took me by the hand. I stood with him as he led me out of his room and down the hall.

"Edward...I don't know if I can...I can't do this."

I was scared of the idea of killing something, nervous at my reaction to blood. I was always laughed at for my weak stomach when it came to blood and I didn't know if I could cope with the idea of having to drink it.

"Your senses will take over Bella; the trick is to let them, not block them out. Listen to the voices in your head; you'll be guided by your gut. Just go with it. I will be with you." Edward soothed, rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

His confidence in me was astounding and I relished the attention he gave me. He kept glancing back at me as we made our way into the woods. It was late afternoon, the sun was setting and a luminous golden glow touched every leaf and blade of grass. It was stunning, and it occurred to me this was the first time I had been outside in at least four days.

I took a deep breath in, tasting the air around me, the warmth and the woodiness of the forest. I was scared, but I had to do this. I didn't want to die, not now. In-spite of what happened, I still wanted Edward. I still played little fantasies inside my mind of the two of us together. I couldn't let myself think of what all this meant, what I would tell my parents and friends. The burning in my throat was rising. I had to focus on the now and what I needed and feared the most. I needed to quench this thirst; I would just have to sort the rest out later.

First, I needed to feed.

****

**Hope it was worth the wait, and that you don't hate me too much!**

**Thanks for reading x**


	13. Update

Hi,

I hope you, and others, get to read this. I am so sorry for leaving you hanging. Truth is, this was my first attempt at writing...I didn't make a plan...I wrote what I felt at the time...I had no clear idea what would happen, the characters just seemed to write themselves. It is not how I imagined it would be and since my last entry I have applied (and got in) to Uni to do Creative Writing. I have joined numerous writing groups and open mic nights, written a few short stories (mainly erotica), and even tried my hand at poetry.

This story is close to my heart, as it's my first! I am thinking I don't want to leave it hanging, but there are some serious flaws and lots of changes I want to make. I don't even know if I want it to be a fanfic anymore...I think it could have potential as a stand-alone piece of original writing (though obviously inspired by you-know-who!)

I could be wrong! Maybe I do want to keep it as a fanfic.

I will look into it and if I do decide to continue the story as a fanfic then I will let you guys know.

I am sorry to keep you hanging...but know that each and every one of you have inspired and encouraged my dream of writing and I plan to go ahead and do it! You guys have changed me!

I thank you, and I will let you know.

Sorry and thank you once again...you have helped me more than you will ever know!

cullen-gal (Vix) x


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

I would just like to say I have done some thinking and I _will_ continue this story to the end. Uni doesn't start until the end of september so I will try and get it done by then. Thank you for sticking with me, and I understand if I have lost some readers due to this. This has been a big learning curve for me.

As a response to DisneyVampire's review (which I will have to do publically here as I cannot reply to her message), I just want to say thank you for your comments. You obviously cared a great deal for the story otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with such a long review. I thank you for reading. I would like to say that I had been thinking about this story and as I said in the last update I didn't know what I was going to do, but as a fanfic reader I did feel bad about the idea of leaving it. I have had some lovely messages from people, some of whom I replied to ensuring them I was going to finish the story after some thought.

I see your frustration through the message you sent, and I understand it, but please understand that I did find some of your comments a little unfair. You made it sound like I didn't care...and I do...more than you will ever know. Writing is very new to me and I have found that I love it. I know I have a lot to learn about it (hence going to uni), I was swept up in the excitement of it all when I started posting this story and in hindsight I should have written the story before posting any of the chapters at all. I have lived...I learnt.

This comment, "What you have done here is selfish." hurt like hell! I am not selfish at all. Maybe I am naive, maybe I am a little hasty, but all along I have thought about my readers...tweeking the story as it went along to entice their excitement of the story and I tried to reply in thanks to all my reviewers. Even though only about 10% of my readers actually reviewed. But hey ho, it was nice to know people read anyway.

What I am trying to say is...don't be so quick to judge...pregnancy, work, death and life all get in the way of writing and when you have been out of the story it's really hard to get back in...I am guessing you are not a writer or you would understand this. I know patience is a lot to ask...but please...give me a chance...and time...because I have learnt so much through this and I in no way want to upset the kind people who like my story.

Anyway!

Thank you to everyone and watch this space...the next chapter could (and should) be up back end of next week!

Take care x


End file.
